It's Secret To Everyone
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Akira Kurusu. The infamous Phantom Thief Joker. A deadly, cunning, and charming young man who's two faced nature is the down fall of all his enemies. All this, and he still can't keep a secret of who he's dating. A one-short series where Akira's friends find out about his lovers.
1. Like a cat on a hot tin roof-Ann

**I do not own persona nor any of its characters. They all belong to Altus and P Studios.**

 **I will be doing all the lovers form the game and putting them in one story called Bad at Keeping Secrets. But since I know some people aren't going to read it unless it's tagged as their pairing, I will be putting out each story as stand alone. To A: Fill out the archive and B: So, all the fans can read it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a Secret to Everyone:

Like a Cat on a Hot Tin Roof

The blaring of the corrupt politician's pandering did not soothe Jokers tense mindset. Masayoshi Shido's palace is filled with sin. A part of him felt comfortable in heavy smell of alcohol and utter indulgence. That darker and sinister side that revels in the thrill of being a thief in the night. But walking the halls alone, while his allies looked for more information on how to get into the assembly hall, he felt all of Shido's rampant desire for control.

It weighed in him. Making him unsure of his coming plan. Yet no matter what, it must work. Every little detail.

He found his way in one of the back hallways of the ship. Gold and red walls and the scent of blood tickled his nose. The lights overhead flickered on and off ominously.

With his hands calmly in his pockets, Joker walked down the cold hall. In his right pocket, he toyed with his dagger. In his left, he fiddled with his pistol. And on the outside, he looked utterly composed.

"Wha- "

A closet he walked pasted suddenly opened. A red gloved hand pulled him in and locked the door. In darkness of the room Joker pulled out his blade and pointed it at his-

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy Akira! It's me!"

"Panther?" Joker lowered his blade at the sight of his red cat suit wearing teammate. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for info like the others?"

His bright blonde-haired partner looked away. Her cheeks burning bright red while she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well…it's just been a while. Since we've been alone."

"Ah…" Joker scratched his cheek in shame.

Ever since dealing with Sae's Palace, Ann and Akira have barely seen each other. With their plan to take down Akechi, and Akira in hiding, the two lovers haven't seen each other for an entire month. It has been madding for the both of them. Never being able to speak to each other in public or even have a second of alone time.

When Akira had returned alive and well form his interrogation, Ann wanted nothing more than to leap into his arms. But taking down Shido came first. Work for the phantom thieves is never done.

Ann's arms around his waist brought Joker out his thoughts. Instinctively he hugged her back. Laying her head over his heart. Gently combing through her hair and playing with a few strands between his fingers.

'Still as soft as I remember…' He thought.

"Eh heh heh…" Ann giggled. Burying her head into his chest. "You still smell like coffee."

They stood in silence. Relishing in the fleeting moment they have together.

"You know…" Ann said suddenly. "With it being so close to Christmas, a lot of guys have been asking me out."

When Akira tighten his hug on her she could help but laugh a little.

Looking up at him she poked her tongue out to tease him. "Aww. Is someone a little jealous?"

Akira looked down at her with a playful smirk. "Your too beautiful for your own good."

Ann just snickered, "Well don't you worry, you big green monster. You'll be the only one I'll be spending Christmas with."

Laying her head back on his chest, she said, "But…when one of those guys asked me out, after the millionth time, I snapped at him. Saying that I had a boyfriend. And when he asked me who he was I…I just clammed up."

Ann tugged on Akira's black jacket in her frustration. "What could I have said? He's the quite kid with criminal record? The leader of the Phantoms Thieves? The same guy who's meant to be dead?" She shook her head at all those answers.

"I just…" Ann sighed listlessly. "I just want to yell it out you know? 'Akira Kurusu is my boyfriend so back off!'. Or something like that."

"Hm. Yeah." Akira agreed with her completely.

Akira is no possessive lover. And it would be impossible to be one with such an independent girl like Ann, but he has his moments where he just wants to monopolize her. Keep her in his arms only and hide themselves form the world. If the school got wind of the 'dangerous transfer student' dating the high school model, their alone time would be nonexistent.

"Honestly," Ann spoke again. Her voice shaking a little as she said, "When I heard you on the news my heart had stopped. For a moment, I had forgotten about our whole plan. I had even thought…that Akechi had found out everything and had actually…" Ann dared not finish her sentence. Hugging Akira tighter. Praying he wouldn't disappear in the next instant.

"Sorry." Akira apologized. Hating himself for making his lover worry. Even if that was the only way to save everyone.

Ann didn't accept his apology. "Don't. It's not your fault. It's that dick Shido's fault. I am going to make him pay for what he did to you and everyone in Shibuya."

Ann growled like her code name. Her anger boiling while Joker chuckled a little. She's always so cute when she's mad. Puffing out her cheeks with her face turning red. She hates it when he tells her that, and he just laughs all over again.

"But…I guess I can't be too mad at that bastard." Ann pouted. Making Joker tilted his head in curiosity.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well. If it wasn't for him." Ann smiled with tint of pink dusting her cheeks. "I would have never met you…."

Akira held Ann's chin in his fingers. Making her stand on her toes as she looked him into his eyes. The phantom thief gave his lover a hellion grin. The sneaky smile of a trickster that makes demons shiver. A smile that she loves.

"I guess we should leave a thank you note. After we steal his treasure." Akira leaned in closer.

Ann wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips a breath away from his as she said. "I guess so…"

Their lips met sweetly. Gentle and kind. Their passion slowly building as they pecked each other with loving kisses. Both of them took each other's mask off. Dropping them to the floor as they lost themselves to each other.

Akira nibbled at Ann's bottom lip. Slowly, he traced his tongue down her jaw line. Ending at her exposed flesh where he nipped and bite at her. His lustful kisses surely leaving marks.

Ann didn't hold back her moan. Titling her head back and fisting Joker's frizzy hair. Her body tingled with delight when he stared kissing back up her neck to re capture her lips. His hands creasing her body. Massaging her tight rear through her suit while tracing her spine with his fingers.

The young model toyed with the thief's tongue. Licking and gnawing at his lips. Growling like a cat in heat as she pushed him against the door. Snaking her legs around his waist as they both gasped in pleasure.

"Mmm…Your eager." Joker teased. Groaning as Panther pulled open his shirt and bit at his skin. Her crimson lips stick staining his neck and chest as she left her mark on him. Traveling up his body to being him back into a deep kiss.

"L-Like I said…" Ann spoke between heated kisses. "It-It's been a while…"

Giving Ann's rear a tight squeeze made her gasp aloud. The double attack of Akira's hands and lips is too much for her.

Cupping her breast with his other hand Akira growled, "It's been far too long…" Before taking her lips once more.

While Akira's hand slithered its way up Ann back to her zipper, the young model tore Akira's jacket off. The bodies screaming for each other as she started to stirp-

"AHHH! Stop! STOP! We can all totally hear you!"

Futaba's voice was like the needle scratching a record player.

Swiftly the two lovers fixed their clothes as fast as humanly possible and burst through the door.

Only to see a smug Ryuji and a rather mortified rest of the team.

"Sooo…" Ryuji smiled like a snake. "How's it goin?"

"Ugh…" Futaba groaned while she turned pale. "No amount of therapy will get rid of this. This might even give me another palace…."

Ann spoke first, with her whole body turning red. "H-How much did you hear!?"

Ryuji started a rather painful re-action of Ann's and Akira's time together.

"'Oh, I just want to shout out how much I love you Joker-kun!' 'Hmph. I guess we should leave a thank you note after we still his treasure.' Ah ah ha ha!" Ryuji pointed and laughed hysterically at the two lover birds. "That has to be the cheesest romantic movie bullshit I heard in my whole life! Ah ha ha!"

"I am going to pound you into dust Skull!" Ann yelled and lashed out in her fury. Yet the team muscle head easily dodged and leaned on Yuskue's shoulder. Whipping a tear form his eye as he laughed.

"Oh man! That's not the only the thing she wants pounded am I right Yuskue!? Gah!?"

The young artist watched calmly as Ann's fist knocked Ryuji down the hallway. And as she went on the attack.

"Joker. May I ask you something?" However, Fox ignored Skull's death and turned to their leader, who has his head in his hand in exasperation.

"The next time you and Panther are making love." Fox's grew serious. Deadly even as he made his proposal. He had the eyes of man without fear. "Please let me paint the both of you!"

And it ended up just as expected. It seems like he has the eyes of an idiot instead.

"HELL NO!" Was Ann's reply while she held Skull's head in a sleeper hold.

"But you must!" Fox demanded. "Such passion! Such fire! And your desire for one another! I could never dream of better models! Nay, you two are the perfect models for my next piece!"

He grabbed Joker's hand with stars in his eyes, "Please! You must let me paint the two of you-ack!"

"Not a chance in hell!" Ann came from behind Yusuke with a flying kick. "That's not art! That's just you being a damn pervert!"

"Um…I actually think it was really cute…" Haru spoke quietly. Hoping to ease the tension on the team. "To be able to speak your feelings out like that. And with how deeply you care for each other, it was straight out of a romance novel."

"Aw." Panther smiled at her female teammate. "Thanks Noir- "

"Until the sex part…." Haru added without looking Ann in the eye.

Joker just sighed. Then looked at Mona who was standing stock still with ghastly look on his face.

"What's wrong with Mona?" Joker asked.

"Oh." Skull snapped his back into place as he threw his arm around his close friend. "He suddenly became like that when you two nearly started bumping uglies."

"J-J-J-J-J-Joker. L-L-L-L-Lady Ann…. s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s." Mona rabbled on.

"Yup he's going to like that for a while." Ryuji sighed.

"And hey man." Skull smiled. "While I am going to bust'in your chops about this for LONG time. I just want to say I am happy for the two of ya."

Akira smiled with a nod. "Thanks Skull. That means a lot to me."

"Oh, and I know I shouldn't have to tell you this but ah…" Skull rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he said. "If ya hurt Ann in anyway, she's go'in to be the least of yer troubles. Ya get me?"

Joker just rolled his eyes, "Yes dad."

"Ah screw you!" Skull laughed. Playing jabbing Joker in the gut. "I am being serious here."

"HEY!" Queen, who has been scarily quite during all this, finally spoke up.

And she looked far form happy.

"Joker…. Panther…" And judging by how she said both their code names, Makoto is ready to kill at the moment. "How long…. has this been going on…"

"Um…well I kind of knew they were seeing each other when I overheard them talking privately in Okumrau's palace." Futaba, hiding behind Noir spoke up.

"Wait!" Ann gasped. "You heard us back then!?"

"Kind of." Futaba shrugged. "I only you two talking about a date or something and then just put you two on mute."

"Oh. Phew." Ann sighed.

"HOW LONG!?" Makoto's booming voice caused the young model to jump and hide behind her boyfriend.

"W-W-We started dating a few weeks before we invaded Kaneshiro's Pal- "

"I am NOT talking about you dating!" Makoto interrupted with her fist clenched.

"I am talking about how long have you two been…GETTING BUSY IN PALACES!"

Makoto's voice could have been heard throughout the whole ship.

"Since Kaneshiro." Joker answered rather brazenly.

"Dude…" Ryuji looked both impressed and rather disgusted. "I don't know if you give a high five or punch you in the face."

"Making love in palaces!? Such a brilliant back drop!" Yuskue suddenly jumped up and shouted.

Scaring Ryuji. "Whoa! Dude! What are ya!? A zombie!?"

Makoto, at last, lost it. "What the fuck is wrong with you two!?"

Fuck being the operative word here.

"Do you know how dangerous that is!? Palaces are crawling with shadows! What would you have done with if a shadow suddenly dropped in on you two while you were doing the horizontal limbo and the forty-eight other positions!?"

"Th-that actually happened one time…" Ann whispered with a massive blush.

"I took care of it." Joker shrugged.

"Oh, damn right you did…" Ann sighed lovely as she reminded that day. "You took great care of me too…I mean the shadows! Yeah Joker really took those monsters down! Eh heh…"

The group grew silent again as the put the pieces together

"Holy shit!" Ryuji grinned as he figured it out. "Ok now that's effin badass!"

Makoto is not impressed my Joker highly skilled multi-tasking. "Where the hell do you even find safe palaces to do…. THAT!?"

Joker explained with another shrug, "There are some areas in palaces where Shadows don't wonder. Like that reception room where Kaneshiro kept that pile of money."

"Oh yeah!" Ann snickered. "That was fun. Too bad we'll never make enough yen to do that again though."

Joker didn't seem to happy about reliving that one. "Panther. I still have the imprint of Kaneshiro's fake money on my back."

"Wait. Pause. Time out." Futaba spoke up. "If you two have been doing the nasty since that pig mafia guy then did you two get busy in my…"

The young girl didn't need to finish her question. Her answer was the look of embarrassment on their faces.

"Argh!" Futaba yelled as she realized her very mind had been sullied. "Brain bleach! I need actual Brian Bleach!"

"UGH!" Makoto threw her head back in furious roared and pointed at the two promiscuous lovers. "NO MORE! No more sex in palaces! This is your first and last warning! If I hear a single moan form anyone of you, I neuter the both of you! GOT IT!?"

Ann tried to appease her friend, "C-Come on Ma- "

"THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!?"

But got chewed out non-the less. "Y-yes Queen!"

Makoto sighed. Trying to massage her current migraine away. "We-Well it's no real harm done. I mean, at least you two wore protection, right?"

Joker, with his devil may care smile, titled his head, and said. "Protection?"

"JHONNA!"

"Ahh! Run for it Joker!" Ann screamed as her boyfriend picked her up and ran as fast as he could. Makoto's persona roaring behind them as she tried to chase them down.

"Well…" Noir lamented. Watching Makoto chase Joker and Panther all around the ship. "So much for being discreet…"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in a review or PM!**

 **I really didn't expect myself to like Ann as much as I do. When I first saw her, I thought she was going to be more like Yukari. And I really didn't like Yukari as a love interest. A good friend, but not a good lover. But Ann completely shocked me.**

 **Instead of coming off as the popular high school girl, Ann's more down to earth. She's not shy of who she is, and doesn't take crap form anyone. Her air headedness isn't a pain to will or overly done. And she grows into her own person very well. It also helps that she matches Joker's demon king role rather well too. This group of lovers is the best persona has to offer so far. And it's really hard for me to pick a favorite.**

 **While Makoto and Ann are in the top spot, it's also held by everyone else too.**


	2. Lessons in a Park-Sayado

**I do not own Persona 5 of any of its characters. They all belong to Altus and P-Studios.**

 **If you've read this already stand alone, then you don't need to read the this one. This is just a good place for people to read them back to back instead of people looking for them, increases the number of stories for the pairings out there, and helps everyone read it.**

 **Fixed a few mistakes. God knows there's mostly likely a crap ton more. I'll get them another time.**

 **And I now I have writer's burn out. That's what I get for working on two stories back to back. Oh well, it'll give me time to max out all the other romances.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a Secret to Everyone:

A Lesson at the park

"You want to go on a date? Tomorrow?"

Akira nodded to his teacher on the other end of his phone.

In her home, seated at her recently cleaned work desk, Sayado Kawakami chewed her bottom lip. Years ago, the thirty-two-year-old would have never thought of dating her own student. Or even someone who is considered a wanted criminal. It all feels like some sort of dream.

But here she is. Sitting at her desk on a Saturday night after school, talking to the same young man who had just passed her quiz this morning. And who she had a steamy kissing session with behind the school practice building.

"Well…." She mulled over her next words. Truth be told, their little make out session wasn't enough for her either. Their first and most recent date was during the school trip to Hawaii. That's was back in the beginning of September and now it's the middle of October. With his Phantom thief business and her living the life of a busy teacher, their times spending alone are very rare. And that's without the added fact of their social status.

"There's a small festival in Inokashira Park. It's not a big one or all that popular. We can blend into the crowd and just take a walk in the park since it won't be many people there." Akira explained his idea to her. The sound of his voice made the plan sound a lot more inviting.

"Fine." While she sounded frustrated, her glowing smile said otherwise. As much as she wanted to chastise herself for acting like a silly little girl, she can't help it around him. Akira's always so confident, that she can't help but lower her guard with him.

'And once again I am relying on him instead of the other way around.' She let a small out laugh at the irony.

"I'll see you at the park around two ok?"

"Alright." Kawakami could hear Akira smirk as his spoke. "I love you. See you tomorrow."

"Ah! Um..." Sayado blushed at the sudden confession.

Saying a rather flustered, "I... I love you too." Before she hung up with flustered face.

"Phew. That man loves to catch me off guard huh?" She sighed.

-OOO-

In his attic room, Akira sighed in relief. The sun is still seven hours away before rising. A good thing since Morgana is still asleep. As much as he loves his feline friend, he has a feeling he would blab to his whole team that he is dating his homeroom teacher.

He wanted to wait a little longer before asking Sayado on another date, hopefully after this whole thing with Okumura blows over. But the times he spends with her alone are getting fewer and fewer. And there's that feeling in his gut that something bad will happen soon.

The leader of the Phantom thieves shook his head of such dark thoughts. The stress of trying to find the Metaverse killer, and helping Haru out must be weighing on him.

'That's the reason I want to see her so badly.' He agreed with himself. Having Kawakami around him always puts his troubled mind at ease. When two P.M hits tomorrow all his troubles will wash away for the moment. And the only thing he can think about will be his lover.

"What's going on a two?"

Akira nearly jumped out of his skin at Morgana's voice. The cat yawned as he looked at him with dreary eyes.

The teenager cursed himself for letting his guard down. There is a reason that Mona is the team's source of intel.

"How…much did you hear?" Akira took advantage of his friend's dazed state to find out just what he heard.

"Something is happening at two." Mona yawned.

"I…will be making a deal with Iwia. Getting some guns' custom made and the like. I won't be needing you for this. You can go and hold a meeting with the team without me." Akira's charm swift came up with a good lie.

"Oh. Then what will everyone else do?"

"It's a free day. You all can do what you like. Night Morgana." Akira swiftly ended the conversation and went to sleep.

-OOO-

"A deal with Iwai huh?" Ryuji Sakamato rubbed his head at the information given to him and the rest of the thieves about their leader. Relayed to them by Mona.

"That's what he said." Morgana stretched out his back on the table.

"Man. And I really wanted to train in Mementos." Ryuji moaned. In café Leblanc, the Phantoms thieves held their morning meeting. They had stolen Haru's father's heart, and now it was a waiting game for them.

"So then," Ann adjusted her hair. "What do we do now?"

Makoto flatten her skirt and smiled, "How about we stu- "

"Oh! Let's go to Dome Town!" Ryuji jumped up with his toothy excited grin. "We haven't been there for a while! And it could be a pre-celebration for a job well done yeah!?"

"Ooh! That sounds awesome! I can go try those crapes that are on sale too!" Ann and her stomached seemed to agree.

Makoto looked more than a little agitated about being ignored. Haru gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry Mako-chan. We can study when we get back."

"Good idea Haru." The student council president's smile made Ann and Ryuji shiver. "We don't need the phantom thieves failing any classes, right?"

"Ah. Then I have nothing to worry about then." Yusuke lamented.

Futaba, laying on Akira's bed and fiddling with her laptop. "And I am not dumb so I have nothing to worry about either."

Ryuji snapped at the middle schooler. "Who the hell are ya call 'in stupid!?"

Futaba snickered and said. "2.5 g.p.a says what?"

"What?"

"Exactly."

"I guess we're all in agreement." Makoto stood with her bag in hand. "Let's go."

-OOO-

"Ah ah! That was actually pretty fun!"

Sayado laughed as she and Akira walked through the park. The sounds of the festival long behind them. The trees blowing in the chilly October air and through her white flowered patterned blouse. She toyed with the plastic bag that held all the prizes her secret boyfriend had gotten.

Akira smiled under his scarf. His black jacket and grey under shirt are little ruffled form his time at the shooting gallery. One hand in his pocket and another holding a demon lord mask. "I am glad you had a good time."

Gesturing at the mask, Sayado said. "You know you're really good at shooting games. That poor old man looked ready to cry when you kept nailing all those shoots."

"The king taught me well." Akira said with playful mystery.

Sayado just rolled her eyes at his playfulness. "Yeah yeah. Keep up that silly 'mystery man' thing you've got going for you."

For a moment, the high school teacher took in her surroundings. The park is the biggest departure form the bustling city of Shibuya. Trees lined the path way they walked on. To the left a babbling river. A few swans and ducks drifted down the stream while to the right of them a dense and silent wood.

"Wow." Sayado sighed. "You were right. There really is no one here."

"Yeah." Akira gentle took her hand in his. Startling her for a moment with the simple gesture. "It's just us today."

Like a silly high school girl, the teacher blushed bright red. Hesitantly, Sayado looked over her shoulder. Praying no police officers, or any students form Shujin would suddenly appear. And true to her boyfriend's words, it is only them and the wild life. Finally, relaxing, she leaned her head-on Akira's shoulder.

The couple enjoyed the quite walk of their second date.

"Let's sit here." Akira's date guided them to a bench.

"Ahhh…" Sayado sighed as she starched out her arms. "It's been so long since I could just kick back like this."

"Hm." Akira nodded, taking his seat next to her.

"You really know how to spoil a girl." Sayado smiled. "All the gifts and free time you give are almost illegal."

"You must have been a major playboy back in your home town huh?" Sayado teased. "Praying on all the innocent old ladies and widows. You bad boy."

Sayado expected a blush but instated got a sneaky smile. "If being a playboy is what got me you by my side, then I'll gladly wear that tittle."

The woman in her early thirties turned red like pure school girl again.

"Argh! Gezz!" She leaned herself on Akira's shoulder in frustration. "You're supposed to go 'I-It's not like that sensei!' I swear your so un cute."

Akira chuckled at his girlfriend's pouting.

"As punishment, you have tend to all my needs today! No complaints!" Sayado demanded.

Akira, taking her hand in his, easily compelled. "Sure."

Still the older woman blushed, but stayed silent. The woods and their heart beats becoming the only sound she could hear.

"Hey…" Sayado, after a while, asked in a small voice. "Is being a phantom thief…dangerous?"

The question didn't catch Akira off guard. Behind his glasses, his deep black eyes looked calm and understanding of Sayado's question. But that still didn't make it easy to answer.

"A little." He said quietly. Toying with her index finger playfully.

His lover returned the silly gesture. Poking at his middle finger while asking, "And how dangerous is a little?"

Akira paused in his playful hand holding. Thinking on his next words.

"It's dangerous enough." Is his final answer.

Sayado stayed silent as she laid her head on his shoulder. Listening to the singing of the river behind him. The chirping birds echoed throughout the park, and even the unease in her stomach relaxed her. All because of the young man next to her. They slowly fiddled with each other's fingers. Restless yet clam.

"Sorry." Akira said after a while. Leaning closer to Kawakami, feeling her distress.

"No. It's just…" Sayado sighed. "I don't want come to class one day and have your sit filled by someone else. All because you needed to take a 'leave of absence'."

"….." Akira understands her worries more then he lets on. He is the leader of seven people. He must watch over them more then he must watch over himself. One single mis step and it can all be over for them. The very thought of Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, anyone in his growing number of friends dying expressed true fear. An emotion he really isn't accustomed too.

And his homeroom teacher, a woman who has done the impossible and stole his heart, is now at the top of that list.

'I can't fail.' He thought with conviction. 'No matter what.'

Sayado's hand clenched up in his in fear. Her mind must have been running every possible bad scenario.

Gently, Akira lifted Sayado's chin up so she can look at him. Lowering his muffler to show his haunting smile. Her sweet mocha brown eyes stared into his cold black ones.

"Don't worry. That'll never happen." The phantom thief said sweetly.

"That's not a promise…." Sayado argued back, but his steel gaze made her voice sound small.

Akira smirked. A sinful, devil may care smile that sent a shiver down his teacher's spine. A very pleasant shiver indeed.

"Doesn't a good master take care of his servants?" Akira's husky whisper made his lover's hairs stand up. Her heart started to race as he leaned closer. "And I am good master, yes?"

"I…. don't know…." Sayado teased him back. Her finger slowly tracing up his thigh.

"You haven't proven it yet." The lustful teacher's soft lips brushed against her renegade of a student's. "My dear master…"

"Then…" Akira brought his lips closer. "I guess I'll just have too…."

"K-Kawakami-sensei!?"

Ann Tamakai's voice made Akira jump into the nearest bush at world breaking speeds. While Sayado leaped up fast enough to break the sound barrier.

Six students and cat all stared at her with slacked jaws and god smacked expressions.

"Ta-Takamaki-chan!? Sakamoto-kun!? Niijima-san!? Okumura -chan!? AND…um wh-who you two?" Sayado's panic died a little when she noticed two students she didn't recognize.

Yuskue bowed politely, "Greetings. I am Yuskue Kitagawa."

"Futaba Sakura!" The youngest of the group introduce herself kindly.

Although it didn't help Sayado's exasperation. "R-Right…. Anyway, what are you all doing here?"

Akira had told her all his friends would be doing anything but coming to the park today.

"Uh w-well we all were trying to go to Dome Town but- "

"The ride we wanted to go on broke down and they had to shut down the park." Ryuji finished with a groan. "Probably because some girl ate way too many crapes tried to get on."

Ann swiftly punched Ryuji in his stomach.

"Ugh!? Oohh you hit hard of someone who doesn't work out…" Coughed the blonde while his friend looked rather satisfied with herself.

"Damn right I do."

"W-Well it's was good seeing you all. Bye now!" Sayado took this chance to make her escape.

"Wait a sec! That guy you were with! Was that Akira!?" But her plan failed.

"Wh-what!? Akira? Here? My Takamaki-chan what gave you that idea…" Sayado was starting to sweat like a sex worker in church.

"Because his legs are sticking out form the bush. Duh." And There's Futaba with cold observation.

Ture to the young girl's words, Akira's legs peeked out from under the bush he was hiding in.

'Oh fuck!' Sayado cursed in her head while as she tried to think of an excuse.

Akira on the other hand, was trying his hardest to think of what to do. He looked at the mask he had taken with by accident. And then the lake before him. He had three choices.

-Jump into the lake and swim home

-come out and be honest with his friends

-reveal his true form

"I am not Akira!" He said as he leaped form the trees. "I AM MASKED AKIRA!"

Choosing to reveal his true self may have not be the best option judging by the dead silence and the tumble weed rolling by. The awkward sentai warrior pose he did with the demon lord mask he is wearing doesn't help either.

'I am in love with an idiot…" Sayado sighed. Rubbing her temples for her headache.

"Once again Akira I am marveled by your sense of aesthetics." Yuskue broke the tension with his strange musing. "Truly magnificent!"

"No. I think he's just broken." Futaba said.

"Dude." Ryuji asked after waking up from the utter shock. "Are you and Kawakami-sensei…a thing?"

Lowering his mask below his glasses, Akira mumbled. "I wonder…."

"Akira Kurusu!"

Makoto, who has been silent the whole time, spoke up. And she is far from happy.

'Crap! She's in her 'queen' mode!' The leader of the phantom thieves began to sweat. Being the more unyielding of the group, an angry Makoto could scare off even the deadliest of shadows. And with her being their advisor, she can be very stern when something unexpected comes up.

"Are you dating your teacher…" It was more of threat then a question.

Kawakami, bless her soul, stood to face the demon that is Niijima. "Yes! Me and Akira-kun are dating! And if any you tell anyone, I'll-I'll h-hold you back a year!" Even though she would never do that do anyone her students, the thought of losing her job and her boyfriend forced her to extremes.

"For real!?" Ryuji gasped in horror. Ann looked just as terrified.

"C-Clam down sensei!"

"I don't know why your freaking out Ryuji. You were going to be held back anyway." Morgana, never one to not take jab at the blonde, snickered in his cat form.

"Zip it ya flea bag!"

"I-I m-m-mean it! One word of this to anyone and you'll never graduate!" Sayado said says boldly. Even though her knees are buckling.

"Um…Your knees are shaking sensei." Haru said kindly.

"Yeah. She totally bluffing." Futaba deadpanned.

Even with her face bright red, Sayado shouted. "I-I am serious!"

Akira sighed. This is going to get them nowhere. He placed his hand Sayado's head to calm her down.

"Eep!?" And it also made her do that cute squeaking noise she doses when she's nervous.

"Let's talk about this at Leblanc." Akira said. Preparing himself for a very long train ride home.

-OOO-

In the attic, or Akira's room, Kawakami sat with her students. Which are also her boyfriend's' friends.

Usually, setting on Akira's couch made her feel at home. But now setting around her as one her students, the school delinquent, the third-year council president, and two other kids, made her feel like she was about to be interrogated. And it made it worse by her boyfriend is down stairs making coffee for everyone.

'I can't believe he left me alone here.' Sayado thought with despair. Even though she was smiling, awkwardly smiling, at the students, she about ready to cry from the pressure.

"Um I-I should apologize, Kawakami-san." Makoto, much to Sayado's relief sliced the tension in the air. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just that it was such a surprise to see Akira-kun dating, and with you being his teacher. I actually thought the worse and well…."

"Mako-chan's overprotective mother switch flipped." Haru, holding Morgana giggled.

Makoto turned a fierce shade of red, "I-I am not some over bearing mother! Right?"

Ryuji rolled his eyes, "Your like, if Robo-cop had a mom."

"A big scary mom that can break bones with her pinky…." Ann grumbled under her breath.

"So, you're not...mad or anything?" Sayado asked. Quite perplexed by the sudden change of events.

"Huh?" Ann titled her head. "Why would we be mad?"

"To be honest we were quite worried that his social life is rather…lacking." Yuskue said. "He is quite busy. And there are times that we barely get a chance to merely chat with him."

"Although we didn't except him to be a cougar chaser!" Ryuji snickered. Much to Sayado's ire.

"Takamaki-chan. Could you…"

"On it!" Ann said before smacking Ryuji in the head.

"Ow!"

"That guys always doing something ya know?" Futaba nodded in agreement. "It's nice to see he has someone besides us to watch out for him."

"Yeah." Ann agreed with her big cheery smile. "Being a phantom thief is rough enough. With him being our leader and all he doesn't get much time off you know?"

"Wait! You all Phantom thieves!? Akira's the leader!?" Sayado looked utterly floored.

"Ann! You block head!" Ryuji chastised his old friend.

"Honestly how did you guys keep this a secret until now…." Morgana gave groaning meow.

"B-But I thought he would have told you!?" Ann tried to defend herself. "I mean you are his girlfriend! That's not something you should hid!"

Sayado blushed at Ann proudly stating her's and Akira's relationship. "W-Well he didn't actually tell me. I kind of just figured it out on my own. Although…."

Looking around the room, the high school teacher started putting everything together.

"It's all starting to make sense now. You all did start hanging out together after that whole thing with the sicko Komashida. I feel bad for not noticing it all sooner…."

Sayado then looked at Niijima, "But even you Niijima-chan? The straight-laced student council president apart of the Phantom Thieves? It sounds too good to be real."

Makoto grinned rather nervously, "W-Well there were certain circumstances…"

"Wait!" Sayado stood up. A look of utter mortification on her face. "If you're all the Phantom thieves then does that mean you all know about me- "

"Working as a maid to pay those veil 'guardians'? Yes." Yuskue answered bluntly.

"Ah…ha ha…ahh..." Sayado collapsed in the couch. Her face in her hands and life turned around. "It's over…my normal life as teacher…shattered…"

"If it helps any, Kawakami-san." Yuskue said. "Your dedication to your students is quite admirable."

"Y-Yeah!" Ann joined in on cheering up the poor woman. "I kind of wish all teachers are like you!"

"And don't worry." Haru fluffy bright smile seemed to brighten the whole room. "You've kept Akira-kun's secret so it's only fair that we keep yours."

"Thanks." Sayado, sighed in relief. "Although this doesn't help how strange this all is…"

"Well now that that's all out in the open." Ryuji smiled. "I've got a question for you sensei."

"What is it?"

"Do you and him use that maid outfit for like roleplaying and stuff?"

Makoto sighed with her fingers on her temple. "Futaba."

"Rightyo your highness!" The youngest thief suddenly wacked Ryuji across the skull.

"Ack!? What the hell!? Why is everyone hitting me!?"

"Come on Sakamoto-kun." Sayado snickered. "I always hear that you wanted girls to hit on you."

"I don't mean like this!"

"Eh heh heh. This is kind of surreal you know?" Ann said.

"How do you think I feel?" Sayado sighed listlessly. "Not only am I dating a student, but apparently, he's the leader of Japans' most wanted. And half the Phantom Thieves are students in my school. The stress really gets to me sometimes."

"Um if you don't mind me asking, Sensei." Haru spoke up in innocent curiosity. "What made you fall in love with Akira-kun?"

"Ooohhh! Yeah! I am a wondering about that too!" Ann jumped up and down in her chair in excitement.

"Ann." Makoto said sternly. "Their life isn't some Tv drama."

"But don't you want to know how our 'great leader' acts when were not around?" Ann aimed her teasing gaze at Makoto. Knowing the intelligent girl's curiosity would get the best of her.

"I would actually like to hear this as well." Yuskue's nodded in agreement. "Hearing the tale of the forbidden union of two lovers may just help with my new art project."

"I honestly can't tell if he does act any different." Sayado messed with her hair as she tried to think of anything.

"He's just as quite in class as he is with me. And he's probably the most mature kid I've seen. It's kind of annoying really." Sayado sighed, placing her chin in her palm. "I thought dating a younger man would be like, I don't know, he'd be all innocent and blushing. But Akira has me red faced most of the time. It's like he has two faces."

"Yeah. That sounds like our leader." Ryuji chuckled. "He may look dopey but that whole thing is trick he uses to tease people."

"Yes. He can be quite he sadist." Yuskue added.

"And a playboy." Ann laughed.

Makoto, fixing her hair, smiled. "Devious."

Haru giggled. "Cruel."

"A gentlemen crook." Morgana meowed.

"A Demon!" and Futaba finished off.

"Um…were those compliments?"

"So…." Ann leaned a little closer to her teacher. "With you being a prat of the phantom thieves and dating their leader. Think you could waver some test for me?"

Sayado smiled at her student, "Oh Takamaki-chan. Of course, not~."

Ann looked genuinely confused. "Eh?"

Sayado's warm motherly smile looked increasingly cruel as she spoke. "You are going to take my test, and you going to do your hardest to pass. And, as your lovely teacher, I will help you in any way possible to pass. I just won't let you pass. That. Easily."

"And!" She looked at the rest of the students. "While we are at school, you will all address me as Sensei or Kawakami-Sensei! If ANY of you say anything otherwise, your next test will be the hardest thing you take! Is that clear?"

"U-Uhhh…" Ann started to sweat while Makoto reassured the teacher.

"Don't worry, Kawakami-sensei. I will be teaching all of them with great care…." The look in Makoto's and Sayado's eyes instilled true fear in Ryuji and Ann.

"B-But-But!"

"You better give it up Ann." Akira, walking upstairs with many drinks balanced on a severing tray, laughed. "When we started dating, Sayado got really strict with me. I get no special treatment."

"That's because I treat you special enough…" Sayado mumbled under her breath.

"Damn." Ryuji grumbled. "You two are practically made for each other. Scary ass lovers…"

-OOO-

Walking out of Leblanc, Sayado is grinning ear to ear with Akira.

"Well that was an experience."

"Want me to walk you home?" Akira offered. It was night time, but not too late. The stars are out while some people are going home from work. And others and just waking up for work.

"No. It's not that late so I'll be fine. Besides, we may just end up running into another one of my students."

Akira smiled along with her, but there is some sadness in his smile. "Sorry about that. I... didn't expect them to be at the park."

His lover giggled, "Don't worry about it. Actually, I am kind of glad they found out. It takes a bit of the weigh off my shoulders."

"Saya…" Akira sighed. Feeling extremely guilty. Being a teacher is stressful enough. Now she has to keep not only their relationship a secret, but the whole operation of the phantom thieves as well. All that must be a heavy burden on her. There are times, dark times, where he wonders if it would be better if he had just left her alone. If he had never started this relationship, would it have made this kind woman's already hard life easier.

He was about to suggest the very thing. "If you-mph?"

"Don't."

However, Sayado's stern gaze and stubborn voice destroyed those thoughts. "I know you're thinking that all this is worrying is bad for me. And…your right. But…"

Her hand traveled down Akira's hand to happily grasp his own. Her face turning a sweet shade of pink. Standing on her toes to give him a kind kiss on his cheek.

"You, make it all worth it…" His lover's voice was barely a whisper. But it struck like lighting in his heart.

"Besides…" Sayado stepped closer. Her eyes glowing with a different passion. "It's a maid's duty not to make her master worry. And what kind of maid would I be if you made you worry about me master?"

Akira's smile grew sinful as he hugged Kawakami's waist. "You're the perfect servant. One I wouldn't know what to do without."

He bent his head to her ear. His lips just teasing her as he growled, "One that deserves a reward…."

Sayado nearly lost all feeling in her knees when he said that.

"I'll be waiting for it." Bring her hand to the back of his head, his teacher looked deep in his seductive gaze. "Master."

Their lips met in quick, but fiery kiss. They didn't want to end it. But they had too.

"I love you." Akira said. The faintest sighs of a blush on his cheeks.

Sayado gave him one last kiss, "I love you too."

Before letting go of his hand.

Akira watched her leave. Savoring the moment where, now they are lovers. But in the morning, they teacher and student.

As Sayado vanished into the night, Akira turned back to the store.

Only to see the cheeky grins of all his friends.

"You lady killer you!" Ann giggled.

"That was very romantic Akira-kun." Haru had tint blush form watching the moment.

Yusuke mused. "Truly a passionate scene. I only wish I could immortalize it with my art."

"Seriously Inari." Futaba sighed "There's this thing called personal space. Maybe you should buy some."

Makoto, while looking apologetic, is still quite guilty. "I-I tried to stop them. But you know how they can get…."

"I gotta say," Morgana jumped on his shoulder. "She's quit fitting for a man your stature."

"Thanks guys." Akira smiled at his team.

"Damn dude." Ryuji swung his arm over his best friend. "I never would have thought you would dating a teacher. That takes some real guts. Just one question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you guys seriously do master and servant roleplay?"

Akira sighed. Rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yuskue."

"Certainly." The artist smacked the thug.

"Ow! What the eff man!?"

"Oh!" Yuske gasped. "That was quite enjoyable."

"DON'T ENOY IT!"

* * *

 **Leave a review or PM to tell me what you think.**

 **I didn't expect Sayado's to be so long. But I guess it's because there's a lot to unpack with her's and Akira's relationship. The phantom thieves, their social status, their age, it's complex. Either way, I liked how they handled her confession scene. Shockingly, the woman who cosplays as a maid and was hinted to be a sex worker, doesn't have that much mention of sex.**

 **Unlike a lot of confessions scenes where you either kiss or they say something coy like, 'let try doing couple stuff', you just lay on Sayado's lap and it cuts to black. Futaba may have the most innocent scene, until valentine's day where you break a few laws and backs with every love interest, Sayado's is just sweet instead of fetish like. And her arc is well done. She's a kind woman put into a shit situation. And even then, when was working herself to death, she still worried about you. And it takes your kindness to make finally start loving herself more.**

 **Yeah, Sayado is a great lover to have. Just like everyone else in this game.**


	3. The Demon lord and his queen-Makoto

**Disclaimer:** **Persona's characters belong to P-Studios and Altus. I do no own them or make profit in this in anyway.**

 **I'll post this in It's a secret to Everyone later on today. So either read it now or then. Either way have fun!**

* * *

It's a secret to Everyone:

The demon lord and his Queen

"This is nice." Makoto Niijima sighed pleasantly at her seat in the homely diner. The place is a little hole in the wall in Shinjuku. Its severs mostly grilled food, but has a wide verity of sandwiches, soups, and salads. She herself is having udon and takoyaki, the young man in front of her is having a sliced stake and a salad.

Boyfriend. A word and term that Makoto never thought she use so early in her life. Sure, she wanted to get married and maybe have a few children. But that was after she found her goal and become a successful woman. Now in her third year of high school, not only is she dating her younger student, but the leader of the infamous phantom thieves. A group that she is a prat of.

"It's quiet. The food is good. And no one form our school visits here." Is Makoto's observation while she adjusted her skirt.

Akira paused in his eating to smirk at his girlfriend. "What? Do I embarrass you your highness?"

Makoto blushed and started stammering. "N-No! It's just-Would you stop teasing me!?"

Akira snickered as Makoto sighed in defeat. "You know what would happen if people found out the 'sweet student council president' is dating 'the dangerous transfer student'. I am just glad Eiko kept her thoughts about us dating to herself."

"Everyone would probably think you're a badass. Minus the spiked brass knuckles and spandex." Akira smirked. Enjoy faint touch of pink on his girlfriend's face.

Few people would like her boyfriend so much if they knew just what a tease he can be. Most of the time he is a respectable young man and their conversations are very mature and intelligent. Whenever they aren't talking about their lives as Phantom Thieves or school, Akira points' his deadly smirk and playful nature at her.

'But I can't say I hate that side of him…' She thought. Letting her eyes wonder over him. Taking in his tall and lanky figure. Knowing that under the Shujin high school uniform is a frim group of muscles. Strength he gains from running around in Palaces and Mementos. Then she went to his hands. His right hand that having been wrapped in bandages for the past week.

Hesitantly Makoto asked, "Hows…Hows your hand?"

Akira looked bewildered for a second remember about the wound he had received over a week ago.

"Ah…"

-OOO-

" _Drive faster Joker! A hell of a lot faster!"_

 _Deep in mementos the Phantom Thieves are in a very bad bind. They are currently being chased by the Reaper. A deadly shadow. Dressed like an actual grim reaper wielding two revolvers, it's none for killing anything and everything that stays too long in Mementos. And yet…_

" _Why the hell is this thing comin after us!?" Skull, who holding on the back seat for his life, yelled in terror at everyone. "We have only been here for like, two minutes!"_

 _Crow, who sat next to Skull, looked like he was having fun. "My! This Shadow is rather interesting!"_

" _Interesting!?" Oracle, barked in aggravation at Crow as the van jerked about. "Nothing works against that thing! It's the strongest monster we've ever faced!"_

" _Ah!? Joker do something!" Ann screamed as when she was tossed in the back row with the boys._

 _The leader of the thieves jerked and turned the wheel. Scarping the corner of a wall while the bullets screamed over their vans._

" _There!" Mona shouted as the neared the stair way. "Once we get there it shouldn't bother us anymore!"_

 _That was the plan. Until a bullet hit the back of the van and sent everyone flying._

" _Nyah!?"_

 _Everyone was violently thrown out the van and tossed on the ground._

" _Come on!" Akira shouted at his team. He summoned his persona and launched a powerful blast of dark magic._

" _Arsene!"_

 _The reaper took the attack and dashed towards the stairs. Blocking the teams exit._

" _Damn it!" Mona cursed as his ran for cover._

" _Get back!" Fox barked at everyone. Dodging a hell fire off bullets at stormed their way._

" _Argh! Damnit!" Ryuji cursed at how ineffective his shotgun is._

" _Robin hood!" Goro summoned his vigilante. "Megidolaon!"_

 _He blasted the monster with an almighty attack. Only for it to bat it away and fire back with its revolver. The detective ducked behind the pillar just a hair's breath away from the bullets._

" _It is uh quite tenacious." Crow gave an uneasy chuckle._

" _We've got to get past that thing! Joker!" Panther shouted at their leader. "Any ideas would be nice!"_

 _Joker cursed as he knelt next to Queen. Both giving almost pointless cover fire at the shadow. The leader of the phantom thieves gritted his teeth in desperation. His only hope is to summon a persona that could handle a few hits form the Reaper and become a distraction for his friends to escape. He is the fastest in the group next to Fox so this would be-_

" _Everyone! Get to the platform!" Queen suddenly shouted just before she dashed out to confront the shadow. "I'll get its attention! Now go!"_

" _Queen!" Joker tried to stop her, but Makoto was already on her bike._

" _Charge Johanna!" Queen's bike roared as it blasted colorful nuke magic at the demon._

" _Raagghhh!" All that did was anger it as it gave chase. Firing its guns and letting its bullet's fly. Narrowing missing queen as she strafed and swavered her bike. The explosion of powerful magic scarping her suit._

' _When I take this turn, that shadow should slam into the wall! And then I'll- '_

 _One shoot hit Queen's back tire, flipped her persona. Sending Queen flying though air and her back into a wall._

" _Agh!?" The wall behind Makoto cracked form the impacted. Her persona, taking too much damage, evaporated back into her mind. With the Reaper rapidly approaching._

" _Tch!" Queen took out her revolver and fired desperately. Her shaky hands not helping her aim. One bullet finally hit its mark and knocked the gun form the monster's hand. But it didn't even slow its descent on her._

 _Closing her eyes Makoto waited for the cold hand of death to grab her._

" _Joker!?"_

 _Haru's stunned voice made the team's advisor peek her eye out. To see Joker holding the demon fist back with his hand._

" _A-Akira!?" In her shock, Queen forget her leader's code name._

 _Even though his body shook, Joker stood tall against the Reaper. Holding the shadow back with that cocky sneer on his lips. While true, the charismatic leader of the Phantom thieves has un breakable will, even he isn't dumb enough to take on a grim Reaper on his own._

 _Blue fire suddenly surrounded Arkia. It erupted form the ground, circling his feet, and cover the area around him in flames. Black, demonic chains lashed around his from. Intense, ungodly energy rose forth form the gentleman thief. Akira's grin back came black hearted and cold as he stopped shaking. Even though Mementos shook violently._

" _Wh-Whoa!" Ryuji lost his footing a fell on his rear. "Wh-What the hell is happening!?"_

" _Is-is it an Earthquake!?" Ann, quivered as she tried to balance herself._

" _N-no! It's Joker!" Futaba answered. Looking through her goggle's stats and numbers. "His po-power is causing all of mementos to shake! He just went into super OP god mode!"_

" _No…" Morgana watched in awe as Akira held back the demon. "It's like…Mementos itself is shaking fear. As if the whole thing fears Joker…."_

 _Everyone stared in utter amazement of heir leader's power to single handled hold back death itself. Everyone but Goro._

' _Wha-what the hell….' Crow had fallen on his bedside like Ryuji, but not form the shaking of Mementos._

' _How! How can he this strong! It's impossible!' But form the frustration of how small he felt._

 _The power emanating form Joker grew and grew. The reaper tried to move, tried to get away from the trickster. Joker's pure strength kept locked in place._

 _Deep in Akira's mind a voice spoke out to him. It was like Arsene's. Deep and gentlemanly, but now as has a darker devilish tone to it._

' _ **Let me give you a taste of your true protentional.'**_

 _Calmly, Akira took off his mask. His eyes burned through the shadow, making quake in fear. A feeling it is used to giving and not having._

 _While is words were barely a whisper, and only he could hear them, Akira spoke with un break able conviction._

" _Satanael."_

 _A massive fist burst through the ground. Breaking the tracks and shattering the concert below. The sliver clawed hand was chained but the grip it has on the Reaper is not restrained._

 _Looking deep into the Reaper's lifeless eyes. Lifeless eyes that begged for its life._

" _Hmph." Akira raised his hand. His smile shown no purity. "Pathetic."_

 _He squeezed his hand, and the demonic hand easily crushed the Reaper._

-OOO-

"It's fine." Akira responded after remembering the incident.

After the fight with the Reaper, Akira had blacked out. He didn't wake up until the rest of the team carried him out of Mementos with hand that was broken in ten places. They took him to their doctor who helped fixed him up as much as she could. It's been a few days now and the cast is gone and replaced with bandages. Showing that Akira is healing well.

"Akira…" But it didn't help ease Makoto's guilt.

"I am fine, Makoto." Once again, Akira shoved off any fault of her own. Choosing his words carefully, he tried to console his fritting lover. "That…situation. Wasn't your fault. If it wasn't for you none of us would have made it in time."

"If…If I was strong enough you wouldn't have hurt your hand. Or collapsed like that. What if next time…you…" Makoto shook her head. Her red eyes burned with unrivaled resolve.

"I am going to go back to my Aikido training. I am going to train twice as hard so no one has to get hurt again."

Akira sighed. As much as he loves Makoto, her unyielding personality can be a bit of a headache; even though that his favorite thing about her. Not that he could blame her. She has always had things pushed on her. Never really asking what she wanted to do for herself until now. And now that she has the power to take control of her own fate, she's doing everything she can to do so.

Makoto Niijima is not going with the flow ever again. That also meant talking her out something is as task only fit for a god. Or a gentlemen thief in this case.

Akira stood up. Making Makoto wonder if something was wrong.

"Aki-Ah!?" Until Akira picked her up. Sat in her chair and placed her in his lap.

"A-A-A-Akira are you insane!?" Makoto, her face as red as a ruby, whispered harshly at her boyfriend.

"Maybe. Just a little." Akira answered honestly as he picks her fork and stabbed at a piece of her food.

Makoto looked around at the people staring at them. Some of them smiling. Other's frowning. Either way they all were talking in each other's ear about them.

"W-W-W-We are in public-mph!?" The Takoyaki that Akira pushed in Makoto's mouth shut her up rather quickly.

"Hows the Takoyaki?" Akira asked cheekily.

"Oh! It's good actually-ack! I-I am not getting sucked up in your pace! Let go of me!" Makoto started to struggle, but Akira's hand around her stomach stopped her movement.

"Makoto." Akira said firmly. "Do you know why I love you?"

Just when Makoto thought she couldn't get any more embarrassed, her boyfriends says those three words. She stopped struggling and kept her eyes to the ground.

"Is-is it because you like seeing me blush…." She answered in a small voice.

"Well that's part of it."

"Part of it!?"

"You know how I act during 'work.'" Akira pulled her closer to her. Making Makoto's heart race as his warm breath make her neck prickle in delight. "I get all wrapped into being a trickster, that I feel like I am about to lose myself. Wondering who's the real one behind the mask."

In the Metaverse Akira, A.K.A Joker, becomes a rather sadistic killer when fighting shadows. He can go a little over broad. Like the time he laughed in glee when he blasted a crying shadows brains out. Granted the girls in the Phantoms are just are as blood thirsty, Akira can sometimes how that deadly nature in normal world.

Taunting and teasing people with the cruel and sinful smile. She still remembers the look terror of Eiko's bastards of an ex-boyfriend when Akira threaten him. Sure, it was romantic, but if she didn't step in, that the slimly hostess would have been faced with a fate worse than death.

"You keep me sane Makoto." Akira buried his head in the crook of her neck. Lovingly nuzzling her as he said. "Whether you're in your crazy strong queen mode. Or your sweet, afraid of the ghost self. I need you to me true to myself."

"I-I-I wouldn't say I am afraid of g-g-ghost." Makoto rebuttable nervously mostly from Akira giving light kisses on her neck.

"Your named queen form more than just how demanding you can be." Akira's deep chuckle made Makoto blush. "You keep your loving servant in place."

Pouting Makoto turned her away to hide the fact she is enjoying his seductive nature. "For a servant, you sure do love picking on your queen…"

With another snicker, Akira gently turned his lovers face towards his. The deep dark lustful pools of Akira's eyes made Makoto knees feel weak. His smile offered nothing but sin and immense pleasure. She tightens her fingers on her skirt. An effort to hold herself back. Form losing herself to him.

"Do you hate my playful nature? Your majesty?" He whispered in that desirable tone. Leaning his wicked lips to her own. And she found herself willingly pushing forward.

"N-No…Not…really…"

A prat of Makoto found it a little funny. While Akira is no deadly criminal as the rumors say, the aura he gives off is truly like that of a devil. And the temptation to give into is too great. Maybe it's his sliver tongue or maybe it's just shows how much she loves him.

As the 'pure' student council president slide her fingers up Akira's thigh, and the man himself snaked his hand up her skirt, Makoto knew she had fallen-

"Dddaammmnnn Makoto!"

Ryuji's voice doesn't really cause violence.

"Gah!?"

But a shocked Makoto is a deadly as getting hit by a bus.

In her surprise, Makoto had palmed strike her boyfriend in the chin, twisting his head painfully to the right.

"Ah!? S-Sorry!"

Makoto apologized but Akira waved it off. Even though there is bruise forming on his jaw.

"I-I am fine. Although I think you should formally apologize to everything you've hit in your life…." Akira groaned.

"Ryuji!" Ann shouted at the spiky blonde. While the rest of the Phantom Thieves, and Akechi, all had rather cheery and playful smiles on their faces.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here!?" Makoto asked in horror.

"Uh well…" Ann gave a nervous chuckle. Explaining everything. "We all were heading out to the arcade. Then we kind of spotted you guys- "

"I tried my best to stop them!" Morgana, who is hidden in Haru's purse, suddenly popped out. "But I am only a cat now and- "

"Hm? But wasn't your idea that we fallow them Mona-chan?" Haru innocently inquired.

"Nyha!?"

"You two paint quite the lovely picture." Yuskue nodded to himself. "May I ask to you two as models for my next piece?"

"Yesseh." Futaba groaned. "You two were all over each other. If you really need some alone time you don't have to sneak around you know."

"My my Niijima-san." Goro teased. "I didn't think you so bold as to try such a thing in public."

"I-I we-weren't-I am mean-!" Makoto was beyond flustered. Beet red faced and waving her hand fanatically to try and explain. Desperately she looked to her boyfriend. Praying he would quickly and easily dispel the situation.

Akira simply pushed up his glasses and said. "I plead the fifth."

'You sexy bastard!' Although that is really an insult.

"Were sorry Mako-chan." Haru's soothing voice eased Makoto somewhat. "We didn't mean to fallow you two. We just never get to see you act so cute."

Ann agreed with a giggle. "Yeah. You're always doing so much for us and working so hard, we didn't think you had much time for yourself."

Ryuji said. "We're sorry for spy 'in on you two on your date and all. We just couldn't help ourselves. But damn dude!"

Ryuji swung his arm around Akira's neck. Playfully jabbing him in the ribs. "Didn't know you were such a lady killer! Where were you are hiding these hidden powers of yours!?"

"Well duh Ryuji! The real final boss never shows his true power!" Futaba snickered.

"That still doesn't help my heart…" Makoto sighed in some relief. She really was worried that her friends would shout out their relationship to the world, although mostly that fear came from Ryuji's big mouth. Now that's one weight off her shoulders, she can finally relax a little.

"But I wonder what Sae-san will feel if she found out about this." Akechi gave a rather sneaky smile. "Her sweet younger sister dating the dastardly leader of the Phantom Thieves. Sounds like something out of story book."

Makoto's eyes widen in fear. "Y-You wouldn't tell her? Would you Akechi-kun?"

Everyone else watched in fear of Ackehi's next words. Ryuji shaking his head at the Akechi. But the young detective immediately regretted his next words.

"Fu fu fu. I wonder…"

The poor young man didn't notice how everyone took a few steps back from them. While Makoto took two demonic steps towards him. Her eyes having a dangerous glint. And her smile promising nothing but pain.

"Akechi-kun." Says the ominous shadow that hung over the young man. "If you dare say a word to my sister about this, I will personally make your life hell."

Akechi shrunk under Makoto. Smiling nervously, he tried to ease the monster-er young girl before him.

"I-It was merely a joke- "

Makoto growled and stomped the ground as she steps forward. Making it crack and Goro squeak.

"What did I just say?" Makoto roared.

"Ye-Yes mama!"

"Yes what!?"

"Queen! Yes queen!"

Satisfied Makoto backed off the poor boy.

"I did warn ya not to pick on her too much man…" Ryuji sighed. As much as the smart mouthed detective can piss him off, no one deserved to be on the receiving end of Makoto's rage.

"I-Indeed. Although I must admit." Akechi panted with rather strange blush on his cheeks. "I think I've been opened up to whole new world…"

"Uhh…." Ryuji felt unholy comfortable now.

"Um why don't we continue this at Leblanc?" Haru suggested.

"And maybe get Akechi a therapist…" Added Ryuji, ignoring the dazed smile on the detective's face.

"That...sounds like a good idea. People are really starting to stare now." Ann nodded her head to the patrons in the restaurant, and a few of the workers, staring at them.

"That's a plan I can get behind." Makoto agreed.

As Akira left money on the table for their meal, the rest of the group left the diner.

-OOO-

"I guess I should also apologize form hiding this form you all." Makoto confessed as the team walked out of the diner. "We were so worried about what other people would think, that we forgot about our friends."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Ryuji reassured Makoto. "It would have been hell to deal with all those nasties rumors when we're trying to be living an 'honest student life' right?"

"Not that your big mouth makes it easy." Futaba rolled her eyes. "Although if wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten Makoto on our team."

"Wait!" Morgana meowed in mock surprise. "Could Ryuji's big fat mouth actually be useful!?"

"I am go 'in send ya to the pound ya hair ball!"

Ann just ignored the two. "And you were mostly hiding it form your sister, right?"

With sigh, Makoto reluctantly agreed. "Yes. While sis is not opposed to me having a boyfriend, she would have grilled Akira and dug up his past. And we don't need that on our backs now do we?"

As strict as Makoto's sister can be, Sae isn't opposed to dating, even for herself. However any man would go under a hellish interrogation in the attempt to woo any of the Niijima sisters. If your do not have the highest grade in high school, an impressive college resume, and a clear none criminal background, then you may have a tiny chance for Sae to consider you. To be frank, unless you are an actual demon lord or a hero from another world, your chances of dating one of the Niijima sisters are slim to none.

"Eh heh heh yeah." Ann agreed with a nervous chuckle. "Your sister would give you heck for dating the 'high school bad boy'."

"Makoto? What are you doing in the red-light district?"

That voice made Makoto realize that there is a god. And it hates her.

In front of her, standing in her black business is none other than Makoto's older sister, Sae Niijima. The same woman who's Palace they've finally secured and are ready to send a calling card to a week ago.

Makoto stiffen like a statue. Everyone else just stared. Well, everyone besides Ryuji who just gawked at the gorgeous twenty-six-year-old like an idiot. They had all heard stories about Makoto tough and scary sister, and now seeing her standing six feet in her deadly heels and piercing red eyes. They team understood why Makoto was so tough.

"Man." Ann whispered to herself. "And I thought her shadow was scary…"

"I…I am here with my friends!" Makoto came up with a half-truth very quickly. "We were just studying at that diner! What are you doing here sis? Aren't you still working on that Phantom Thieves' case?"

"I am." Sae said sternly. "I heard there's a woman who frequents a bar called Crossroads. She rights articles about the Phantom thieves so I want to try and talk to her. Although…"

The prosecutor's eyes landed on her young charge. Sae narrowed her eyes like a viper in suspicion. "I didn't expect you to know my sister so personally Akechi."

The suave detective responded with a smile. Used to Sae curt and harsh personality. "Well I do have a life outside of working with you Sae-san."

"Anyway, Makoto." Sae turned to her sister. "I know you take your studies seriously, but studying at that diner can't be helpful." Sae looked around at her friends. Taking mental pictures of each one of them for future refences.

Her eyes finally falling on Akira. And stayed there. Much to everyone's worry.

Seeing that her sister's gaze had fallen on Akira Makoto made a rush to the exit. "Th-that's why we're going to library. Right now."

"This is quite the party though." Sae said. Her calm yet demanding words making everyone freeze in place. She started walking up them. Eyeing each member with a piercing gaze. "Yuskue Kitagawa. A pupil of Ichiryusai Madarame. Ryuji Sakamato and Ann Takamaki. Both victims of Suguru Komashida. Haru Okumura. Daughter of the deceased Kunikazu Okumura. And Futaba Sakura. The shut-in daughter of Wakaba Isshiki."

She stopped. Right in front of Akira. Not looking at him. Her finger on her chin thinking aloud. "All them are victims of the same people the Phantom Thieves have attacked or have some sort connection."

She turned to the fizzy haired teen. "And that is you. Akira Kurusu."

Everyone gave a collective 'Oh shit!' in their fearful thoughts.

Sae stared down Arkia. Right through the glare of his glasses. "The part timer of Leblanc. Who just so happens to know the daughter of infamous scientific genius. Who just so happens to go to the same school as where the Phantom Thieves started, and where their two victims were. Who just so happens to know a pupil of Madarame. Who, coincidentally, works around areas that the Phantom Thieves are known around. And…"

She narrowed her gaze. Focusing her powerful glare at th stoic young man. "Who just so happens to have a criminal record."

"You're quite the strange young man, Akira-kun." Like a snake Sae struck nearly every ounce of truth that has happened over the past eight months. Any man would give way under the immense pressure she gives off. Ryuji, who isn't even in her line of fire, started to sweat. The vicious aura is more then something she's earned as a prosecutor. Men in her line of work don't take women all that seriously.

Her blunt, uncaring yet intellectual approach make's weaker men shiver and stronger ones question their next move; Show the men that you are not a just woman who sit idly by, and they will walk on egg shells around you. That how she gets through her daily life.

However, Sae made one crucial flaw.

Akira is no man.

"You are quite strange yourself, Sae-chan." When Makoto saw that devilish smile, peak form Akira lips, she knew things just got from bad to fear of actual jail time.

Pushing up his glasses Akira continued, "For months you've been racking your brain on this gamble of trying to catch the Phantom Thieves. So much so that you placed your a bet on the odd coincidences of a young man who just moved from the country side nearly eight months ago. Who, because he is scorned at his school that he would make friends with other pariahs at that school. Who gave Yuskue, and friend of a friend, shelter when he had nowhere to go. Who just so happens to be a recent friend of Okumura-san."

A deep, mocking chuckle resonated form Akira. "You must have quite the ace up your sleeve if you think that, with no real evidence, and nothing more than a criminal record that you can convict a high school boy with such crimes."

Akira took a step forward. Proving how he isn't even the slightest bit intimidated by her. In fact, he is more intrigued by her then anything.

"Or will you just make up some outlandish crime to throw me away? Cheat the system. Put this whole game on the roll of a dice. Saying you fight for justice; A twisted sense of justice."

The tension in the air is unmeasurable. The aura around everyone became petrified. Sae, her eye burning, looked red to punch Akira.

Akira looked like he wanted her to do it.

"Akira!" Makoto suddenly shouted out. Making both her boyfriend and her sister look at her. "I…Is my boyfriend!"

And the tension in the air dropped like a stone.

"Wha-what?" Sae blinked as her brained tried to register what her younger sister just said. Akira calmed down and backed away from Sae.

Coughing to regain her composer, Makoto proudly said. "Me and Akira-kun are dating."

Sae looked between the two of them. Before giving Akira a different stared down form the cold accusing one form before. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Digging into her purse Makoto started and didn't stop. "Akira has the highest rank in his class. Passing with full marks and then some." Makoto stepped to her sister, unyielding and calculated. Shoving a handful of Akira's mock test papers, all of which have perfect scores, in Sae's hands. "He can speak multiple languages."

Makoto pointed to her boyfriend who started greeting Sae in French, German, Mandarin, and Spanish.

"Bonjour la soeur de Makoto. Mein name is Akira Kurusu. Hen gaoxing jian dao ni. Espero quenos lievemos bein." Akira's accent is very well done too.

"His attitude is beyond exceptional. And he is great athlete as well. If you want more poof you can ask Kawakami-sensei back at school." Makoto grabbed Akira's hand and stared walking away. "Now if you any other questions sis, I'll see you at home tonight for dinner."

Makoto and Akira left, although mostly Makoto left a stunned prosecutor and a shell-shocked group of friends.

Ryuji, being all mouth and no brains broke the silence. "That guy has some scary taste in women…"

That got Sae to turn her gaze towards the blonde. "What was that?"

"That was the sound of us leaving!" Ann took center stage with very shaky smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you Niijima-San! Have a good day!"

Ann whispered, "Let's get out of here!" And the whole team started speed walking in any direction that isn't where Sae Niijima is.

Sae sighed. Looking at the papers her sister had given, she wondered if she is working too hard. She had just accused an innocent young man, who is also her little sister boyfriend, of being a Phantom thief. Makoto's friends must now think she's some lunatic mad woman who stomps on little boys for her pleasure.

'I should apologize to and her friends when I get the chance….'

"Still," Sae looked at the papers a little impressed. "It looks like she's found someone she can rely on beside me…."

-OOO-

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Ican'tbeliveIjustdidthat!"

Currently, the terrifying young woman, that Akira is dating in on her knees on the side walk, babbling nonsense. Something she dose when she's freaking out.

"What did I do deserve this? Did I anger some god? Did I get cursed by someone?"

'It might have something to do with you dating someone who's the social equivalent of a demon lord.' Akira thought with some dry humor. Noticing how his girlfriend can amazingly go form scary powerful queen one minute and shy awkward teenage girl the next. 'But I'll keep that to myself.'

Instead he opted to apologize for rallying up her sister. "Sorry about that."

Makoto stopped her wailing and sighed in a different tone. A tired tone that made Akira feel even more guilt.

"I know you like a challenge, and there is no bigger challenge then picking on my sister, but please try a not get us caught." Makoto chastised him as she stood up. "Our backs are against the wall enough as it is. And if Goro finds out what we have planned…"

"…" Akira really has no excuse. He is a man of rebellion. If there is something or someone that tells him he can't do, he must prove them wrong. It's just in his nature. That and he seems to have a thing for stubborn and powerful women. With who his mother is, he may just have a slight Oedipus complex.

Makoto's red eyes soften a bit as she continued. "I don't want to be visiting my boyfriend in prison."

Seeing her softer side return Akira smiled at her, "It's a good thing I have you then."

Makoto sighed, jokingly poking him in the chest. "You'll never learn your lesson will you."

"Nope." His answer came so fast and honest she couldn't help but laugh.

"What was your plan if she found out? Pull her nose and run?"

Akira shrugged, "I was going to throw Morgana at her, then run."

Taking his hand, Makoto laughed. Ruby eyes dancing. Her fingers gently creasing his own while her smile brightening up the side walk as she said. "Only a plan befitting the dashing rouge such as yourself could do."

It's a simple and romantic gesture for any couple. An innocent and pure act.

'Crap!' That has Akira blushing up and shameful storm form the racy thoughts in his head. He quickly turned away. Trying to hide the dust of pink on his face. 'She's too damn cute sometimes…'

Besides getting to see Makoto shuttered and blush up a storm, the reason for Akira's constant teasing is to really get back at her for how many times she's got him to blush. While offender is innocent to her actions, simple gestures like a smile, a tiny giggle, or just the peaceful look on her face when she's a sleep can get him going.

All his teasing is a mix of revenge, and holding himself back from taking his lover in the middle of the street.

'You have no idea how crazy you make me…' He thought as Makoto looked at him in concern. Peeking over his shoulder to get a better look at his face.

"Hm? Akira what's-mph!?"

Only to have her lips stolen from his sudden kiss. Grabbing her by her waist and pulling her in to a heated lip lock.

"Mmm…that's better." Akira's throat hummed. Smiling sinisterly as he looked at Makoto's pure apple color cheeks.

"Wha-what was that about!?"

"Nothing." Chuckled the cheeky devil. "Making sure that all is right in the world."

Taking her hand, the trickster lead his blush queen down the street. Even with her face drenched in shame, Makoto still let her fingers intertwine with his. He may pick on her from time to time, but she knows deep down how much he cares for her. Even if it will permanently mess her blood circulation with it always going to her face.

"Honestly." She said. "Is it your lifelong dream to keep my face red?"

Akira, looking up at the clear November sky said, "Actually my life long goal is to keep you blushing until we're both old and grey. Watching over our grand kids."

While Akira kept walking, Makoto stopped in her tracks.

Turning the biggest shade of red she has the whole day.

"A-A-Akira! Was that-did you just-D-Don't walk away from me! Akira!"

Makoto gave chase to demon of a boyfriend. While the demon laughed at the queen of blushing.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in PM or review.**

 **I really shouldn't have to explain why Makoto is at the top of the list of lovers for everyone. She's a fucken badass, yet she's probably cuter then Haru. And I think the same reason I like her is the same for Ann. Even though Makoto has the air of a queen, she's just a down to earth girl. Her whole social link is just her trying to act like a normal girl and find her place in the world.**

 **Like the all the main cast of girls. She is no princess to be saved, she is Akira's equal. Able hold him back and keep him in his place even though he can make her blush up a storm.**

 **And I'll admit that I went a little overboard with the charismatic demon lord theme for Akira, but I really do love it. That and it is honestly how he really acts. He is based off the gentlemen thief Arsene luipin and a lot of his choices are kind of dickish. Heck, he knows about Mona liking Ann and Akira's just says 'Huh? Sorry I can't hear you Mona over me and Ann loving each other so much.' And dates her anyway.**

 **Akira is the asshole in NTR comics that steal some poor sods girl. He is a cocky teasing anti-hero a-hole that you can't help but love even though he pisses you off.**

 **To sum up my perception of Akira would be a quote I found about him on the internet. 'Akira goes form 'Good evening sir, I walked your daughter home because I care for her safety and mean her no harm.' To 'And if you don't mind I'll just proceed to her room to bareback pound her p***y all night against the wall.'**

 **Ah, and since Goro is in this one, I'll give you my opinion on him. Basically, it's like this. At Akechi's funeral I would cry at his tomb stone screaming 'Your poor bastard! You didn't deserve any of this!' But if he pulled a god damn 'Death of Superman' and popped out the ground, 'Hey guy's I am alive!' I would beat the ever loving fuck out that sloppy haired, two faced, arrogant, five foot three sad sack of human waste! Yelling 'You fucken sick pathetic bastard! How dare you kill Futaba's mother, Haru's father, and try to kill me and my friends, all because of your stupid daddy issues!'**

 **To sum up, I feel sorry for the guy, but would still use charge, tarukaja and Riot gun that fuck with my level 99 Satanael every god damn time I fight him with bleeding smile on my face.**


	4. House Call-Tae

**I do not own Persona 5. All it's characters belong to Altus and P-Studios.**

 **I actually don't like this too much and may either change it for another one, or just keep and put two up here. (Both to have more chapters and give Tae some more love.) I'll post this standalone sometime tomorrow since Tae doesn't have a name in the character list yet**

 **Either way, have fun!**

* * *

It's a Secret to Everyone:

House call

"That movie wasn't as bad as I thought."

Tae Takemi, the alluringly dangerous doctor, has a small smile as she left the theater. Her arms wrapped around Akira Kurusu's. Both are dressed in more casual clothes, a black jacket over a grey shirt for Akira and a tight fitting black flower patterned blouse for Tae. Aesthetically speaking, they did not look well together. Akira's slim and near dorky appearance completely offsets Tae deadly sex appeal. As they walked through the busy streets of Shinjuku's red light district, many eyes turned to most to the sensual physician.

"Although," Mused the doctor. "I still don't get why the cat turned into a bus."

Her boyfriend gave a coy smile and a shrug. "I hear it's all the rage these days."

Tae giggled, "These days? What are you? An old man?"

For Tae, boyfriends are hit and miss. Mostly miss since most of the men she attracts can't handle a woman who can talk back; she's barely had any lover past the one month mark. Yet none of it really bothered her. She enjoys her practice. It keeps her sharp and making people smile is a guilty pleasure of hers.

She would take that then some over bearing man constantly begging for her attention. So, the thought of a lover and marriage were just wind whispers.

And then there's Akira.

The gutsy teenager that demanded her medicine for his 'studies'. There have been bold men before sure, but they loss their bravado after a while and left with broken hearts. Yet this young man not only stuck to his guns, he even had the gall to confession to woman with the nickname 'the plague'.

"You really are one and a million you know." Tae said suddenly. Making Akira titled his head.

"Where did that come from?"

Tae just gave him a sly smirk. "Oh nothing. Just making a simple observation."

"Hey you. The beautiful young lady."

The sleazy voice behind them belonged to the handsome man in the business suit. Tall, with short combed black hair. His bangs prated in the middle to show his charming brown eyes. He is the perfect type of man that Tae would never be caught dead with.

"You know," The random stranger stepped in between the couple. Ignoring Akira and roughly pushing him aside. Much to the teenager's anger.

Grinning the man said, "There's this really nice bar I know we could go to. You can leave you little bother and have a good time with me."

"Right." Tae giggled. Not at the man's charm, but at his honest stupidity. "And I'd _love_ to spend time with a man who's as blind as he is dumb. Oh, and I am not into incest."

"Tch!" The man got railed up. Growling he said, "Your saying that brat any good in bed!? Come on beautiful why waste your time on this punk."

He took a dangerous step forward and Tae started to reach inside her purse.

Scowling the doctor responded, "Well for one thing: He has a higher I.Q then morons like you. And two-"

Instated of finishing the man off with what she had in her purse, Tae just smiled as she saw the deadly shadow behind him.

"Well, you'll see." The doctor said, confusing the flirt. Then, he snapped when Akira's hand touched his shoulder.

The man rounded on the teen. Planning to knock him out with a punch only for it to be caught in Akira's hand. "Listen you punk-eh?"

But in place of the dorky looking teen is a demon.

With his glasses gone, the man could see Akira's cold and sinister black eyes. The smile on his face is nothing short of terrifying. It is the grin of a man who took pleasure in breaking people. To making them bend to his will. It's a mad, devilish smile that made him shake. But what made him whimper is the aura of power exuded form the Akira as he spoke.

"Let's make a deal. If you don't scream while I break every bone in your arm," Akira twisted the man's hand to bring on his knees. "Then I won't send you to the morgue."

"Ah-Ah…" The grown man had tears in his eyes as the demon lord before him sneer.

"Get the hell out here."

Just as quickly as the man ran, the aura around Akira changed back into a mild manner teenager. With his glasses back on, he looked just like any other kid. And not the charismatic deadly leader of the Phantom Thieves.

"I am disappointed you went all Phantom Thief on him." Tae said behind Akira. He turned to see her hold out a taser. And evil smile. "I really wanted to try this out."

Tae gave it a few test shocks before saying, "With a body type like that, I wonder if he would have screamed like a pig?"

Akira looked a little nervous at his girlfriend. "Your terrible."

Snickering Tae sauntered up to Akira with deadly smile, "I don't want to hear from you mister 'break every bone in your arms.'"

With that same sinister smile, Akira held Tae in his arms. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say your terribly cute."

"Oh. Nice save there." Tae grinned with amusement. Standing on her toes to kiss Akira on his nose. "Keep it up and I may just keep you."

She took his hand and led their walk-through Shinjuku.

Tae then threw a question her lover. "I have to ask though."

"Hm?" Akira answered.

"Why did you bring to me to Shinjuku?"

"The tickets are cheaper at this theater." Akira couldn't blame Tae for asking such a question. The red-light district is wall to wall bar, hostess clubs, and love hotels. Taking any woman here are alarm bells for a roll in the sack. But Akira's intentions are pure.

This time.

"Oh really?" However, that doesn't mean his girlfriend's mind isn't in the bed sheets. She turned to face. Pushing the bodies close together. Her light hazel eyes glittered with lustful mischief. "You sure you didn't want snatch me away. Throw me into one of those hotels and have your evil way me?"

Tae grabbed the edges of his jacket and pulled him so her lips could tickle his ear, "Or would you like me tie to the bed and give a very thorough examination?"

Much to his credit, Akira didn't turn into a tomato form Tae's seduction. Although, he still is could barely keep his balance form Tae's sudden eagerness.

Hugging her closer, he whispered. "Your quite forward today."

"I haven't seen you for a month." Tae sighed. Taking in the refreshing smell of coffee beans. "You're so busy with your 'other job' that this is our first date in very long time."

She bit Akira's lower to try and entice him in her den. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

"Who says I am running…" Akira responded with a nuzzling of her neck.

"Good boy…" Taking her Akira's hand and slowly dragging him to a love hotel. Tae is lover not for the faint of heart. When she wants something form you she holds nothing back. And if you can't handle her constant teasing then you might as well forget even talking with her. Not a day went by that Akira doesn't returned tired and drained. In one way or another.

As the pink neon lights got closer Akira thought, 'Looks like I am not sleep- '

"Dddduuuuddddeeeee…..."

Ryuji's stunned voice cut off Akira's thoughts.

Tae and Akira both turned their heads to find Ryuji Sakamoto with his jaw hung low and his eyes wide as diner plates. Next to him Ann Takamaki had long forgotten her ice cream, with now melting on the floor. Her eyes wide and her face horribly red. Futaba, Yusuke, Haru, and even Makoto stood with them.

Even Goro Akechi looked rather caught off guard by the whole turn of events. The detective prince could only stand and blink at the couple. That stared right back at them for a moment. The team's eyes focused on intense punk rock woman hanging on their leaders' arm.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here?" Akira asked more surprised that his friends are in Shinjuku then being caught with his girlfriend.

"Dddduuuuddddeeeee…." Was Ryuji's reply.

"What are we doing!?" Ann spoke in a shaky voice before turning to Makoto. "What are we doing here Makoto!?"

"We were just um on our way from studying and uh we…"

"Dddduuuuddddeeeee…..."

"I uh…must say Akira-san. Your choice in women is um…" Goro couldn't help but look the doctor up and down. With a blush on his cheeks and pull of his collar. "Unexpected."

"A demon and a witch…" Yuskue lamented. "Quite the devilish combnation."

"Mmmm…" Hiding behind Makoto, Futaba growled at the doctor.

"Dddduuuuddddeeeee…" And there's Ryuji with his stealer commentary.

Akira sighed. Rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"You know I am feeling like some coffee." Tae said with a coy smile. "How about we go to Leblanc?"

"That….sounds like a good idea." Akira agreed.

"Just…dduuddee…."

"And can someone fix Ryuji." Grumbled the troubled teen.

-OOO-

"Thanks." Tae took the coffee that Akira had offered her. Taking a sip, the good doctor hummed in delight. "Hmm. A flat white with hint of cocoa. And I even didn't have to ask."

Sitting in her boyfriend's couch, looked oddly in place on in Akira's room. Much to everyone's else worry. It was like the strange woman own the whole room. And the teenager in it.

"Being your test bunny taught me a few things." Akira laughed as he sat next to her on the couch.

"You lucky son of a bitch…." Ryuji couldn't help but gawked at Tae's attractive figure.

"She does give off quite the alluring aura…" Yuskue mused. "I wonder if she'll let me paint her…"

Tae gave the artist a cheeky smile. "How much to you have on you?"

Yusuke dug in his pockets pulling out lent and a five-hundred-yen coin. "Will this be enough?"

The doctor gave the artist a deadpanned look. "I wasn't serious you know…."

"Try not to joke around with Yuskue too much." Akira laughed. "You may just break him."

"I am still surprised to find you dating Akira." Goro remarked form his seat by the window. "Another one of your well-guarded secrets perhaps?"

Akira sighed, "I wasn't really trying to- "

"Hey kid!" Sojiro shouted form downstairs. "It's getting kind of busy down here! Help me out will ya!?"

Akira looked at Tae with an apologetic smile. "Duty calls."

"Don't worry." The doctor reassured him. "I don't want me to be the reason you get kicked out."

Akira smirked coyly, "It would be a better reason then my record."

Standing Akira excused himself before heading down the stairs.

"Play nice guys." The man of the hour waved as he walked down the stairs.

Silence pierced the room. Not that it was very hard. Tae presences was dominating. The way she sat confidently on Akira's couch. Her gothic chic clothing. Her deep dark chocolate eyes seem to taunt and tease everyone in the room. Especially the guys.

Ryuji couldn't stop staring the good doctor. Mouth agape and face bright red.

"Ow!" Until Ann hit him upside the head.

"So," The young model asked. Wanting to end the air of awkwardness. "How did you and Akira-kun meet?"

"R-Right." Makoto snapped out her daze, fiddling with her pen to regain her composure. "You're a doctor, correct? I hope your meeting wasn't under any serious circumstances."

Tae smiled behind her coffee cup. "Oh. It wasn't anything like that. He just wanted medicine to help with his exams."

Taking a sip form her cup, Tae giggled. "Ah. I mean he need my medicine for your actives as the Phantom Thieves."

"Wha-what!?" Ann stammered in shock.

"Th-The Phantom Thieves?" Haru looked utterly perplexed by the accusation. "You think we are the Phantoms Thieves!?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I can assure you miss. We are just normal high school students."

"Well you should speak for yourself in that regrade Yusuke-san." Goro chuckled. "I am a detective. And I would be quite remised if, after all this time, the elusive Phantom Thieves would be in this very room."

Tae hummed thoughtfully, "Oh you don't' must play pretend with me. I figured out he was a Phantom thief a long time ago. But if I had to guess…"

Crossing her legs and leaning on her palm, Tae's eye's glowed with deadly intelligence as she eyes Makoto. "You're a smart one. Clean. Quick on your feet. And judging by those callous on your hands, not afraid to get your hands dirty. Five-no-ten years of Aikido. You must be the advisors of the group."

Tae turned to Ryuji beside Makato. His own brown eyes looking anywhere but at Tae's. "You don't look very bright; 2.4 g.p.a. an if I had to guess. But you got the muscles and tone of track runner. Quick to on your feet and quick to anger. Definitely the muscle here."

"A-actually it's a 2.6-!" Ryuji ceased his grumbling when he realized he just proved her point.

"Ah. I remember you now." And now Tae's sights are on Ann. The model jumping when the doc's cools eyes landed on her. "I've seen you in a few fashion magazine covers. Ann Takamaki if I am correct. A girl like you must really know how to get to men. And maybe a few women. Flirt those pretty little eyes of yours and you may just get away with murder. Something you guys would need to the police officers off your tail."

Yuskue was next. The artist looking very laxed under Tae's deep gaze. "You've got a pretty face, but your mouth must push girls away faster than the average otaku. Hmm…your nails have some ink caked in them…an artist perhaps? Yes. Of course. Thieves need an eye for true art. And someone has to be making those stylish calling cards."

"And Haru Okuamura." The young heiress squeaked at her name being called. "While you have my condolences to for your father, someone has to be funding all this. My medicine isn't very cheap. And even if you aren't, you have the biggest connections to many of the big companies out anyone here."

Tae's sickly sweet smile only made Futaba hide behind deeper behind Makoto. "I've been to your room before. All those books are too high leveled for any middle schooler. But I guess they're not to so hard for a genius hacker like you huh?"

"I have to admit however you're rather a surprising addition Akechi." Even the infamous 'detective prince' isn't spared from her web. Their eyes meeting in a silent battle of wits. "From all the hate you spit at them, I wouldn't have guessed you'd be a part of the thieves. But you would need someone on the police force to keep others off your tracks."

Makoto's pen dropping to the ground is almost as loud as the stunned and wide eyes look on everyone's faces.

"Those are just my guess however." Tae, almost arrogantly so, took another sip of her coffee.

"Mmm…He really knows how to spoil a woman…." The doctor sighed romantically while everyone was having a bit of a break down.

"Sh-She figured out everything….by just looking at us…." Makoto looked at the doctor in utter fear.

"Hmph. Of course, she did." Morgana smirked proudly in his cat form.

"You guys wear your mask on your sleeves and freak out so easily. I on the other hand, have master the covert ways of hiding my identity." Says the talking cat that only few people can hear.

"And if had to take another guess," Tae said suddenly. "Somehow that cat is your source of intel." She pointed at Morgana sitting at Akira's work desk. "He seems a bit too smart for an ordinary cat. Maybe you attach note to him so your other teammates write little information on. Or maybe he talks. Fu fu and turns into a bus too. Like that movie, we saw."

While Tae laughed at her little joke,

"Wahhh! We're dead! We're dead! We are all so dead!" Morgana was freaking out.

"Um is there something wrong with him?" Tae watched her boyfriend's pet roll along on the ground and meow desperately. "I am a doctor. Not a veterinarian. Although I have worked with some real animals…."

"How-how did you figure us out so fast?" Haru asked as she finally got over her shock.

"Oh, it was very easy." Tae admitted to her cunning. "Akira didn't really hide it all that well himself. And I had a feeling if he was the leader of the Phantoms, then his friends must be a part of them as well."

A sly grin formed on the sultry doctor's lips as she looked at Makoto, "Would you like to guess your code names too? Let me guess. It starts with a Q- "

"Ahahahaha! That-That's fine! Thanks!" Nervously, Makoto waved her hands away from the subject.

Ann looked utterly defeated. "I don't think my heart would take any more of that…."

"My your…quite astute. For a doctor." Goro spoke at arm's length with Tae. Narrowing his eyes at her in his own suspicions.

"Well you need a keen eye if you want to sniff out any signs of sickness. And If you're worried about me leaking your secrets, don't." Tae smirked. "I don't want to see Akira through a bullet proof window."

"Even so," Goro pursued his question. "For you to find out all that form a simple glance. I must say that I am impressed."

The young detective smiled, "You would have made a better investigator then a doctor."

"Me and law school never really got along all that well." The doctor shifted gears as she noticed what Ann was snacking on. "Oh. Are those dango?"

"Yeah." Ann answered with glee. Glad the doctor isn't as scary as she looked. "Do you want some?"

"Ah no." Tae declined. "Too many sweets could make you skin change color."

"Tha-that's a little extreme…" Ann paled a little.

"Oh, it's very common. I've seen it many times. Mostly form people who eat a lot of crapes."

"Eek!"

Tae took a closer look at Ann for a moment, "Yes…I actually may be seeing some of the symptoms. I could give you a check up for it if you like."

"Sy-Symptoms!? What symptoms!?" Ann suddenly panicked.

"About you and Akira…" Makoto, brought them back on topic. "Forgive me for asking but aren't you- "

"Yeah. How did Akira meet a chick like you anyhow?" Ryuji, blunt as ever, dropped his question before Makoto could.

"Oh. It was during a very through physical examination…" Tae answered ominously. "He's rather…firm for his age.

The dirty mind of young Sakamoto took hold as she stuttered, "P-Physical…exams…F-Frim…"

"How-how many?" Ryuji swallowed his mind reeling. "How many e-examinations…"

"Oh, I'd say about three." Tae took another sip of her coffee. "Or twelve. We done it so many times that I've kind of lost count."

"Lost count!?"

"Ah yes." Yuskue added his own two cents. Oblivious to what the doctor was implying. "He has told me he was doing some medical studies for a friend. That must have been you correct?"

"He told you has he?" Tae hummed in thought. "Guess I'll have to talk to him about keeping his mouth closed."

"We should be thanking you Tae-san." Yuskue bowed his head politely. "You medical experts has saved our lives many times over. However, I can't help but be a little curious."

"Oh?"

"Just what types of medicine have you been testing? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, nothing too serious." Tae said, her smiling hiding her true words. "Some were for health reasons the others were to help with mental stimulation and help with hunger."

"Mental!?" Yusuke nearly jumped out his seat in excitement.

"I knew it!" Futaba jumped up from her spot behind Makoto before the lanky artist could ask more. "You were doing experiments on him! I bet you were trying to turn him into your slave with some mind altering chemical."

The playfulness in Tae's eyes were missed by Futaba as she answered, "Mind altering chemical? How cute. I didn't use anything like that."

As she sensually crossed her legs, Tae teased the young girl. "I used more…practical methods…to capture Akira."

"We won't let you corrupt him!" Futaba took the bait while Tae laughed at little.

"You are quite cute, aren't you?"

"Um…I don't think she is corrupting him Futaba-chan." Haru said, trying to calm the frantic genius. Yet the mysterious look in the doctor's eyes didn't help.

"So, you don't mind dating someone like Akira." Makoto, brought them back on topic, "Even though your-sorry for asking but how old are you?"

"I'll be twenty-five in three months." Tae answered. "Honestly I didn't think I would be dating a minor. But Akira can be rather convincing."

"Your obviously not afraid of dating someone eight years your junior." Makato had some edge to her voice. It is rather clear that she doesn't trust the 'good doctor'. Even more so with her sudden rapid fire dismantling of the team. Unlike them she isn't going to be caught up in her pace. She will get the answer to her questions.

"Kind of hard not to be proud of my little guinea pig." Tae smiled blissfully. Her eyes distance with a blush on her cheeks as she whispered. "He's very…. experienced."

Makoto turned red face at the implications of what Tae just said. "E-Experience? Experienced in what…"

Or she can drop the ball before even reach the goal.

Tae's finger slowly traced the rim of her cup, "Oh a little of this….and whole lot of that…"

"Eh!?" Makoto squeaked with blushing cheeks.

"Phew. That was tiring…." That was Akira's voice as he walked up stairs form helping Sojiro. "Anyway, what did I- "

"How many!? How trails did you have dude!?"

"Is it showing!? Is my face turning green or something!?"

"Just what exactly are you experienced in Akira!?"

"She's a witch! A witch I tell you!"

"I must find this medicine Akira! The things I could achieve with my art would world changing!"

The leader of the phantom thieve was bombarded with fanatic and downright crazy questions from his friends.

"What the-hold on-one at a time!" He stammers in his confusing and attempts to calm them down.

Tae, with a very satisfied smile, picked up her purse to taker her leave. "Well it's been fun Akira."

"What did you do my friends?" Akira accused his girlfriend.

Tae simply adjusted her hair, "We just had a little chat."

"Like hell you had just a small chat! You gave them anxiety!"

"I could prescribe something for that." Tae's almost demonic snickering was heard throughout the coffee shop.

-OOO-

"Your friends are fun." Tae said with her coy smile. "I would love to see them again."

Closing the door to Leblanc, Akira sighed, "Another minute with them and they would have been put in the psychiatric ward…"

The sun was setting behind Tae. The beams of orange cover her voluptuous silhouette. Beautiful pale skin contrasted eerily with the bright colors. Chocolate eyes, deep and cunning like the sea gazed back at him. Beautiful, eerie, and dangerous. Those a few words that can sum up Tae for Akira now.

"What is it?" Tae asked. Innocent not really fitting her all too well. But she makes it work somehow.

"Is there something on my face?" Tae wonder what the look of worry that Akira was giving her.

Eerily beautiful and dangerous. And not very honest with herself.

Akira knows that Tae can be very hard to get along with on the best days. And down aggravating on worse days for those who don't know her well. She gives off the air of a teasing and calculating woman. And she is.

But that is only one persona of hers. She's also not used to honest, and kind praise. Even with how great of a woman she is, she still thinks low of herself. Scars form the past that still run deep.

So, it was curious as to why she picked on his friends with such playful venom. He has a feeling she doesn't trust them so much. She still holds a grudge over the fact he never tells her why he comes to her office covered in wounds on somedays. Poking fun at his friends must have been some sort of revenge, but then she would have done something towards him then make his friends delusional.

'And now Makoto won't stop looking at me like I am some sexed starved-ah.' At that thought, there was a suddenly realization.

With his own coy grin, Akira took Tae's hand. Slowly tracing her knuckles with his finger. "You know…Ann is a model."

There was a twitch in Tae's eyebrow. "Uh huh…"

"Makoto all round a great girl. Smart, headstrong, dreams of becoming a police commissioner." Akira brought Tae's hands to his lips.

"Yeah…"

"Futaba's cute and quirky. While also being a technical wiz, she going to have a bright future ahead of her. Haru is the sweetest and most caring person you'll ever meet. Even if she's one of the richest person in all of japan."

"You know." Tae glared at her boyfriend rather viscously. "All I am hearing is 'please put arsenic in my coffee.'"

It was more of a promise then a threat.

Yet Akira chuckle softly, "Yeah. Those girls are amazing. But…"

He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. His deep black eyes glowed with conviction and devotion. "They're not you."

The older woman couldn't hide the pink covering her cheeks. No matter how embarrassed she felt.

At his girlfriend's embarrassment, Akira smiled. Hugging Tae, the gentlemen thief nuzzled the crook of her neck. Her lilac perfume relaxing him as he said, "You're a woman with many faults. But none of that stops you form doing what you love. There aren't many people who can do that."

His coal eyes showed compassion as he whispered in her ear. "I didn't fall in love with you because your rich, sexy, or how smart you are."

"Even though I am all those." Tae giggled. Playfully nipping his ear.

"Humble, aren't you?" Akira chuckled. "But yes. Those are boons, but what I love about you is your passion. All the love you put into your work made start to see you in a new light.

Tae kept quiet for a long while. Her head in his shoulder with the tip of her ears practically burning red form her embarrassment.

"I think it's a good thing I got you off the market. With your mouth, you would have stolen the panties off nearly girl in Shibuya." Tae groaned in frustration of her boyfriends' honey laced words. She knows how much of an utter tease she can be. Getting Akira to blush or get any kind of flustered is like a fun side job for her. But every day he fires back her that just shuts her up for a good minute and half.

Not that she hates him for it.

Akria laughed at her joke, hugging her closer under the moonlight.

"Hey. About that Goro kid." Tae spoke softly. Getting Akira's attention as her eyes laced with worry. "When I look in his eyes... They were…dark. Unreadable even. As if that smile of his…. wasn't even real. "

Tae's soft brown eyes looked up at Akira. Fearful of the thoughts in her head. "I don't trust him. And I don't want see you on the news anytime soon either."

Holding his cheek Tae nearly begged, "I know you're not going to do anything stupid, but promise me. Promise me that you'll watch your back?"

Akira wasn't surprised by Tae knowing that something was up with Akechi. She was the first person to find out that he was a Phantom thief after all. Tae's intelligence is almost as scary as her glare.

Akira answered her with his lips. Kissing his sultry doctor tenderly, she responded in kind with her tongue tickling his own and a soulful moan his hands grasped her backside.

"How's that for a promise? Akira responded with sinister grin as he released Tae's lips.

"Mmm…good." Tae sighed lustfully, yet her smile was still somber. "But I want to hear you say it."

"I promise Tae. I will always come back to you."

Tae smile was sultry or seductive. Her normal secretive is replaced with a gentle one that she has only shown to Akira. "That's better. Now before we give your friends dinner and a show…"

Akira fallowed Tae's eyes behind him to see his friends peeking out the window of Leblanc. The leader of 'grand group of thieves sighed as they tried and failed to hide themselves while Tae giggled.

"Don't worry." Tae stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "We'll experiment on each other tomorrow night…"

With a kiss on his cheek, and an enticing wave, Tae took her leave. Giving Akira a rather allure view of her hips as she walked away.

"She is…quite the woman." Yuskue was the first to speak his mind. While the rest of the thieves walked out of Leblanc looking rather tired.

"You could say that." Akira chuckled.

"I…don't think we should be alone around her." Haru tired not sound so worried. The doctor scares her a little.

"She was just being a little protective." Akira smirked. "I actually think she likes you."

Ann shivered a little. "That's her liking people? Do I want to know what happens when she hates someone?"

"She probably turns them into a frog! Or some scary bat!" Futaba shuddered in worry.

"I…don't think she has the ability to do that." Goro added. "However, she does give off that sense of…other worldly power."

"Dude. She's just a crazy doctor." Ryuji then looked at Akira with a mix of worry and admiration. "I was joking when I said your secret girlfriend was some scary crazy." Ryuji sighed. "I mean I don't know if any of what she says is true."

"You guys are going to have to get used to her." There was a rather evil look in joker's eyes. "She is my girlfriend. As well as our personal doctor. Which reminds me, she's going to need your medical records…. for reference."

The phantom thieves all shivered at the very thought of being examined by Tae.

"You two make a rather…. deadly paring." Yuskue said. Looking paler than normal.

"Deadly? Their downright scary…" Ann mumbled then groaned. "Ugh! I am so tired now! I want some crepes!"

"How about I fix you guys something?" Arkia offered. "On the house as an apology for dealing with Tae."

"Curry! I while pot filled with curry!" Futaba demanded as she marched into the store.

"Oh. A Chocolate strawberry cake sound nice." Goro suggested.

"Now you're talking Akechi-kun!" Ann agreed while Ryuji grumbled.

"You two sweet lovers are going to turn into a pie. I swear…"

Everyone agreed and started walking back into Leblanc. However, Makoto seemed a little distance.

"You ok?" Akira asked her. Hoping she wasn't going to try beat the truth of him and Tae. or worse, give him a lecture.

"I…never really expected you to like older women Akira." Makoto, however, was smart enough to figure out the woman's teasing. Merely speaking her thoughts on her friend's odd love life. "With how mature you can, I would have thought you would like someone younger."

"Hm." Akira played with the tassels of his hair as he shrugged. "Well I did have a crush on Sae when I first met her."

While the Trickster casually walked into the café, Makoto looked to be having a mental shut down.

"…. Huh? Wait! Akira! What did you mean by that!? You're just joking right!? Akira! Don't just walk away! Say something! AKIRA!"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in a review and/or PM! Hoped you liked it!**

 **Tae is rather hard to pin down compared to the other girls. At first Tae comes off as one of those 'onee-chan' or sexy auntie character. An older alluring woman who is a bit of a mother/older sister figure, with a mature body and air around her. (Think 2-B or Quetzalcoatl form dragon maid) This true for Tae. She's oddly good with kids, and even gives good medical advice if you just listen to her talk when you're buying something form her.**

 **Yet one of the odd things is that, she's not very confident in herself. When you date her, she honestly doesn't really get why you love her. A part of it's a joke, but she really believes that. When that old lady thanked and complimented her, Tae blushed up a storm.**

 **She's a smart, powerful woman, who's almost as much of a troll as Futaba, and will leave you blushing for the whole day. But as soon as you call her beautiful she's mess. I think it's that mystery of who she is that attracted me to her. (That and GOOD DAMN she's hot!) I think the best way to describe her is that she's like Rachnera form Daily lives with monster girl or Monster Musmsue. (And yes I know it. Yes I like it. And my favorite girls are, Rachera, Cera, Lala, Papi, Tio, Manako, Zombina, and Polt. Will I be doing my own story about it? No f08ken clue.)**

 **It also makes her hard to write around the Phantom Thieves crew besides Akira. Unlike Ichiko, who's just a happy drunk, Sayado, their teacher, and Chihaya, who almost doesn't even act her age, and confused me for a student, Tae is pretty hard to write around other people because of how off putting and blunt she can be. Either way she's awesome and I really want to write more of her.**


	5. The Last Surprise-Sae

**I do not own Persona or any of its characters.**

 **This took a lot longer than it needed. Form me working on commissions and trying to get more of them, to getting sick, trying save enough money to move next year, a lot of stuff kept from this for a while. And to be honest, I am not all that happy with the results.**

 **Oh well I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a Secret to Everyone:

The Last Surprise

Akira checked his watch like a mad man. Even though it's been three days since valentine's day, the streets are still crowded with couples and lovers spending time together. Although he is no different as he too is currently waiting for his date. In front of a fancy, and rather expensive western restaurant.

Guest with dazzling dresses and smart suits walked in. The air of money and respect rolling off them as they pranced about. It's clearly not a place for sixteen, soon to be seventeen, year old man. Even worse so for the former Phantom Thief leader.

In his black blazer over a deep red shirt, pressed and clean dark slacks, Akira looked just right and wrong for this place. Even more so since he has forgone his glasses. Bringing his sharp black eyes into view. The disappearance of his glasses is to keep his identity safe and to look the best he could. Judging from the woman in the tight red dress looking at him with something more than a curious glance, he is looking rather handsome.

Akira looked at the woman, standing with her arm around her date as him and her waited to be let in. When their eyes locked, the cheeky high schooler smiled handsomely and winked at the older woman.

Akira chuckled to himself as the woman blushed and turned away. Lucky for her, her date didn't notice anything as they walked in.

"You shouldn't be enjoying that."

Sae Nijima's stern voice brought a warmth to his heart.

Turning around, Akira soaked in his date's lovely form. Dressed in a deep red cocktail dress. A slit going down her left leg is both revealing and gave Akira a few flashbacks of Sae's equal alluring shadow. Very light make up brought out her fiery red eyes and the charming smile on her lips.

"Well now that your here, I don't think I can look at anyone else." Akira spoke earnestly. Admitting that Sae truly stands out in the scores of women in dresses around them.

The older woman blushed furiously embarrassment. "I swear that sliver tongue of yours…" Sae grumbled with a blush while Akira chuckled.

"You look great." Akira offered Sae his arm. "Ready?"

Sae giggled as she wrapped her arm around his. "Lead the way sir."

-OOO-

The cool red and gold walls of the restaurant gave off a rich romance air. In the back ground, soothing violins played while lovers dined.

"Honestly Akira," Sae asked her date while he pulled out her seat for her. "How did you book us a place like this?"

Akira gave her his sneaking smile as he sat down. "A…friend of mine was able to get us a reservation."

The former prosecutor shook her head with a laugh, "I am hoping it wasn't the drug dealer."

"Nah, I think it was the ex-con." Akira chuckled in response. Joking about his recent time as the phantom thief Joker.

Love was not at thing Sae actively pursed. Not out of spite or some holier than thou mind set. Her work place of the legal department is filled with either capable men already married or pretentious men still stuck in the fifth teen hundreds and don't think a woman shouldn't even blink without their permission. Ignoring the fact that her job keeps her busy every day, and the pressure of her coworkers constantly tell her 'she's at the beyond the proper age to marry.' And 'she should've had a husband by now.'

It took her all her strength not to punch the men that told her she should be looking for a boyfriend back in December.

She has always told her younger sister that if she was to ever find a lover, he needs to be someone she can rely on. Not someone stronger than her or even weaker than her. An equal. Someone who can carry her just as much as she can carry him. Sae held herself up in such standards as well; a part of the reason her most recent boyfriend was in middle school.

She never really thought she's have the time, or luck to find someone she could share her life with. Let alone a bed. Well she thought that until-

"You can pick anything you like."

The young man of her thoughts brought her out her musing.

With that devilishly handsome smile, Akira said, "It's ok to be a little spoiled. Since I won't be seeing you for a while."

"You say that and yet…" Sae nearly coked as she looked at the prices of the food. "The drinks alone are about eighty-eight thousand ye-fifty-five hundred thousand for a salad!? Is our plan for a romantic evening doing dishes in the back…?"

"In a hot cramped place, alone with you and a lot of water sounds like our trip to the hot springs last week." Snickered the young man as he took a sip of his water.

However, Sae saw no humor in this. "Akira…" She said in the low worrying tone other hers.

"Sae." Akira's lost all his bravado in his voice. His eyes shined a little less as they showed her, and only her, a drained young man. A young man who's been through hell and back again. "I don't know how long it'll be until I am able to come back to Shibuya. So, just let me spoil you for a while ok?"

Sae knows that look. The look when many of his masks fall off and the youth who's been through too much. The first time she seen that look was the first time they kissed.

"Fine." She resigned in defeat. Smirking she retorted. "Just give me the single when we're have dine and dash."

"You know I have the money for this Sae."

"It's the how you make this much money that bothers me." Sighed the former prosecutor. Eyeing the over seventy-thousand-yen stake.

Akira laughed, "Would you really believe me if I told you that I made most of this money by hold angel's and demons at gun point? Mugging them for money?"

Akira's girlfriend, sighed. "First shooting a god in the head. And now mugging actual angels and demons. What's next? Someone actually summoning Izanagi of something?"

"Welll…." Akira said jokingly.

Sae just rolled her eyes. "Forget I asked." She went back to her menu, but her mind still couldn't believe how it is that she's dating someone who would the same age of a little brother if she had one.

This had all started on a night after work. On her way from her job Sae found herself in yogingaiya. Her mind more on coffee then the current events, she seeks out café LeBlanc. In need of some relaxing coffee instead of the wine in her closet at home. That and she still couldn't face Makato after finding out she was trying to jail her own little sister.

But she knew her search would yield nothing with it being so late. And yet the lights of Leblanc still gleamed through the night. Even though the signed spoke closed, the lights and smell of a mocha latte were inviting. Peeking through the window she saw the supposed to be dead man, Akira Kurusu making a midnight cup.

She was surprised to see him up so late that night. Having never spoke to him without the threat of jail time or some sort of crisis hanging over their heads, Sae thought that night it would be a good chance to mingle with the leader of the Phantoms. That and the smell of his coffee was too great.

They chatted long into the night. Having gotten closer in their time in that interrogation room, the prosecutor and the second-year high school student spoke like old friends. They talked about tiny things like his school grades and how he gets his coffee to taste so good. To the weight of world on his shoulders. To his worries if everything will work out in the end. Being so used to seeing that confident, and pensive man in the interrogation room, seeing Akira being so vulnerable shocked Sae.

He talked about the nightmares he has if he her messes up. The worries of just how bad things can get. And joked about what his mother would think if she knew what he was up to.

That did bring some life back into him. Something she enjoyed seeing. That gentle smile of his oddly made her heart flutter that night.

The conversation went back to normal. Getting on the topic of Makoto made Sae mention her mother. It wasn't a somber conversation as Sae humorously mentioned just how scary their mother was. Wondering just how brave their father was to fall in love with such a woman.

And Akira, suave as ever, suggested that if their mother is as beautiful as her, then any man would brave though anything to be with her.

Of coruse Sae has been hit on in many ways. She would sometimes blush if the person was polite and good enough. But none of them made her stutter nonsense and spill her coffee on her blouse.

Akira went to clean her off and that's when it happens. With their faces being so closer, heats racing. Knowing that no one is watching. Sae kissed him.

Sae Niijima, the woman who always says no to any and everyone. The icy dealer, as known by her colleague, has kissed her young man ten years her junior. And he kissed her back.

Peeking over her menu with a blush, Sae looked at her boyfriend's handsome features. Akira spoke to the waiter with that deadly swagger of his. His smile sweet but she knows how deceiving he is. How he's always three steps ahead of everyone. She admired how quick witted and sharped tongue he is, yet is kind to all his friends.

It reminds her of the night she confessed on Christmas eve.

'That and few other things…' Sae suppressed the massive blush that covered her cheeks as she told the waiter her order.

It was that night before Akira was sent to jail. The night of the kiss has left them both silently freaking out about it. The following week was the whole mess with the holy grail and that arrogant god so there wasn't much time to talk about it. When it was time to talk to Akira about his jail time, Sae gathered her resolve.

Although Akira beat her to it. Telling her the last place he wanted to visit was Tokyo tower with the snow fell so magically. It was right then he confessed to her. Much to her embarrassment. However, she got him to blush red when she leaded him to a love hotel.

While she felt immensely guilty about keeping such thing form her sister; And embarrassed at trying to hide the many hickeys on her neck, she regrets none of it.

"Thank you." Sae thanked the waiter as her eyes tried to her date.

"I am starting to wonder if fate exist." The defense attorney suddenly asked with her own sly smile.

"What makes you say that?" Akira, not getting what she meant, asked her innocently.

Sae laughed a little, "My little sister just so happens to be a part of the team I've been hunting for so long. The man I am interrogating just so happens to be my type."

"So, you were lying when you said you didn't." Akira quipped.

Sae rolled her eyes again, "Who just so happens to be rather irritating sometimes. I probably would have stayed single for the rest of my life if I hadn't met you Akira."

Akira disagreed however, "Sae. A woman like you are beyond 'one in a million.' There's no way would have been single. Only a fool of a man would just leave you because your too smart. Or too strong. Besides,"

Akira smirked dangerously, "It's not like I would let anyone else have you."

For the third time that hour, Sae blushed.

"Honestly…" Sae groaned. Trying to hide her blush and smile behind her hand. "Is it your life's goal to make me permanently red?"

"Maybe I'll stop when we're both old and grey together." Akira snickered as he stood up from his seat. "Excuse me for a sec."

Sae nodded to him. Letting her mind wonder while he was gone.

"Wait…" Once again, her face tried into an apple as she realized what Akira just said.

-OOO-

"Ok Kurusu. You can do this."

In the mahogany colored bath room of the restaurant, Akira repeated this mantra in the mirror over the sink.

"It's only Sae-chan. The woman you love and who loves you back." Akira smiled to himself in the mirror. Before he suddenly sighed, and held his head in his hands. "And who could break your heart with just a few words…."

While on the outside, Akira is still his cocky charming self. His heart, however, is a very different story. Nothing but a buddle of nerves, Akira walked on eggs shells around Sae. Making every word count and every smile charismatic.

"You shot a literal bullet of sin in an asshole's gods head." Akira resolved. "You can handle this."

With another sigh, he splashed more water on his face to cool off.

"Aw man! I drunk way too much soda on the way here…"

Ryuji Sakamoto grumbled his way into the bathroom. Heading towards one of the stalls to relative himself.

"Sup Akira."

"Hey Ryuji."

Passing Akira along the way.

"Wha-what the hell!?"

Ryuji did a double take while Akira nearly tripped over himself in shock.

"Ryuji!? What you are doing here!?"

"I should be asking you that! Didn't you say you were sick or somethin!?"

Akira was about to answer, until the horror of realization appeared on his face. He rushed and grabbed Ryuji by the arms. His eyes frantic with fear as he shook his friend.

"Who else is here with you? Did you come with anyone else!?"

Ryuji blinked at his best friend's crazy behavior, "Er, well, Yuskue forgot to eat again. So, we all came here to-Hey!"

Akira didn't care about anything else Ryuji had to say. Sprinting to the exit screaming in his head, 'Shitshitshitshit!'

Nearly trying out of the bathroom, Akira's worst fears were realized.

'Oh, sweet jack frost on a stick….'

All the former phantom thieves, Ann, Makoto, Yuskue, Haru and Futaba, all stood gaping or looking at Sae in confusion. Makoto having the most bemused look.

"S-Sis? What are you doing here?" The youngest Niijima ask. "I thought you said you were at work? And…what's with that dress?"

"Um w-well I was at work and…"

Akira's watched desperately as his girlfriend tried to lie to her little sister. The swift leader of the phantom thieves thought a mile a minute to come up with some sort of excuse to get himself out of this mess.

"Yo guys!"

And loud mouth Ryuji put a massive hitch into any of those plans. Wrapping his arm around Akira's shoulder as he boldly shouted, "Guess who isn't sick-ugh!"

Akira repaid his friend with quick jab to his ribs.

The rest of the Akira's friends all turned to look wide eyed and confused at Akira being here. Sae looked ready to sweat.

"Akira?" Makoto asked. "Didn't you say you weren't feeling well today?"

"Well you know. Tae's drugs do miracles." Akira quickly came up with a lie to throw off his friends. His poker face working wonders, even as he tried to find his escape route.

"I am here meeting a friend." Akira walked up to his friends to greet them. While thinking of his chances of surviving a mad dash through the restaurant's window. "But it looks like I've been stood up. Are you in the same boat Sae-san?"

The older Niijima sibling blinked for a half second in realization. "A-ah! Yes. I was meeting a colleague here after work. It looks like they may not be able to make it."

"Um that dress doesn't look like it's for a friend…" Ann gave Sae a deep once over her rather alluring dress. She walked over to the working older woman, giving her a slight sniff.

"Is that fu belle du odor!? That stuff expensive!" The young model took a step back in shock. Her knowledge of the fashion world put a massive dent in Akira's plans.

What was worse is Makoto's quick and analytical mind putting too many pieces together.

"Are…are you two on…a date?" The start student asked with eyes wide in pure shock.

"What!? Nonononono! That's impossible!" Sae quickly denied with a rapid wave her hand.

"Nonononono! That's insane!" Akira chuckled a little with a similar expression of worry on his face.

"What the heck Makoto?" Futaba asked. "Do you think your sister would date a guy like Akira?"

Ryuji agreed with sling of his arm around Akira's shoulders. "Yeah! Why would someone like Sae-san date a some two faced, underhanded, four eyed, sadist?"

Akira sighed, before smiling at his best friend. "Ryuji?"

"Yea-gulk!?" Akira's fist rammed into Ryuji's gut. Bringing the blonde down to his knees.

Through the glare of his glasses, Akira asked. "Was it worth it?"

"Y-Yup…" The mess on the ground that is Ryuji raised a shaky thumb up.

Akira sighed but he could see Sae trying to hold back a snicker behind her sister. 'Well this is turning out wonderful for you huh?'

Akira thought with some spite.

"Why don't we all enjoy this dinner together?" Haru suggested with her usual sweet smile.

"O-Oh no." Sae politely declined Haru's generous offer. "You don't have to do that."

"Yeah. I was just leaving anyway." Akira say he made a path for a quick and hasty retreat.

"Actually, wouldn't it be better if we all eat together?" Makoto's words are polite. Yet her glowing red eyes and sickly-sweet smile demanded her sister and Akira eat with them.

"I. In. Sist."

The leader of the phantom thieves and the insightful attorney both came to the same irrefutable conclusion.

'Oh fuck.'

-OOO-

Akira and Sae sat in the same seats as before. Only this time Sae's younger sister sat right next to her while Akira sat in front next to the rest of his friends. Trying his best not to look utterly suspicious.

Both Sae and Akira love Makoto for everything she is. But right now, they absolutely hate her astute mind. The younger Niijima is defiantly on their trail. Her inquisitive eyes practically glaring at Akira.

"So, Sis," Makoto's words sounded like a threat as she smiled at her older sibling. "Anything you'd like to order? Akira is paying for all this right?"

'And that was he sound of my wallet dying.' Sighed the phantom thief leader. This was not how his he wanted this to go. The best he could do is try to ride this wave until it passes.

"I am still finding it hard to believe you're not meeting some here for a date sis." Makoto said. "Le beau is considered one of the most romantic spots in Shibuya."

"I don't know what your trying to prove Makoto." Akira said. "There's clearly nothing 'romantic' about this whole situation."

"Ah there you are sir!" The head waiter, a sharp mustached man, smiled warmly at Akira as him and the men around him started to set the table with candle lights, wine, and group of violinists.

"Here is your romantic dinner and your romantic music. Playing your romantic song, kimi no koe, to go along with your romantic wine. Personal picked for your lovely date on this romantic day." The waiter smiled at Sae before leaning in Akira's ear and whispering. "We also slipped the 'object' in her drink, as per your request sir."

"I must say madam." The waiter turned to Sae, beaming he smiled. "You are quite lucky woman to have a such a kind man go so far for your affection."

He then clapped his hands and said, "Your dinner would be here in a moment. Is there anything else you would like?"

The 'lucky woman' and 'kind man' turned absolutely stiff. Even with the violinist beautiful music, all eyes were on Akira.

"Um." Akira coughed, but it was clear he was starting to sweat. "I think you have the wrong person- "

"Oh nonsense! You are Akira Kurusu yes? I'll never forget how nervous you looked when you walked in! Shaking like a leaf in a storm."

The stares intensified.

In pure bad and shaken English, Akira squeaked. "I am Neil Armstrong?"

"Ah ha ha! No need to be so modest!" The waiter gave Akira a reassuring pat on the back before leaving. "Good luck young man!"

Everyone looked Akira while Sae tried to hide her blushing face.

"This is just a misunderstanding!" Sae, noticing all the confused expressions. "He just has the wrong table!"

"But you love red wine…" Makoto said in a daze as she started putting the pieces together.

"What? No! Um this isn't even wine!"

"Oh. Then may I have a sip?" Yuskue, much to Akira's horror, picked up Sae's glass. "I am quite parched."

Akira jumped up to stop the artist, "Yusuke! Wait- "

"Gack!? Ugh!? What in the-" Yusuke gaged and spit out his drink in shock. But not at the alcoholic content.

"What fool puts a ring in their drink!?"

It is the ruby red engagement ring that he had choked on.

"Holy cow! That's a big rock!" Futaba, Ann, and Haru nearly launched themselves at Yuskue and the ring.

"Whoa!"

"Oh my!"

Ann and Haru gasped at the beautiful gold banded wedding ring. The jewel on top and passionate red while inside the band the words 'My love for you is eternal' in lovely kanji.

Once again, all eyes landed on Akira. Sae looked just as speechless as everyone else, a bit for a different reason.

"Its…a friendship ring…." Not even Akira could believe the bullshit that came out his mouth.

"Aha ha ha ha!" Ryuji suddenly burst out laughing. Bringing himself to near tears as he pointed at Akira and then to Sae. "Akira! Sae-san! Ah ha ha!"

With tears in his eyes Ryuji turned to Makoto, "Akira is dating your sister! Ah aha ha!"

Makoto's eye started to twitch as Ryuji kept laughing. Even as she glared heavily at the sweating Akira.

"Holy shit! This the greatest thing ever!" Ryuji's booming voice started to get some attention from the crowd. Although some merely ignored him, used loud noises in restaurant where marriage proposals are common.

"Akira and Sae are dating! Akira and Sae are dating!" Ryuji repeated the words between loud chuckles. Much to Makoto's ire.

"Every time he says that Akira." Makoto sneered at Akira. "That's another punch in the face for you…..."

"Ah ha ha ha oh god…" Ryuji finally stopped with wrapping an arm around Akira to try and catch his breath.

"Hey, holy shit, Akira dude. Before Makoto turns you into her new purse, I just have to ask." Ryuji looked his best friend in the eye while he tried not to burst out laughing. "Was it you. With Sae-san. In the integration room. On the table !?"

Makoto slammed her hands on the table, "This isn't a game Ryuji!"

She then glares right at Akira. "But was it you with my sister in the interrogation room, on the table!?"

"No!" Sae, her face blistering red dined the accusation. "W-We started dating after the interrogation!"

"And were you two planed on telling me before or after you say I do!?"

"It's not like I was going to say yes!"

"Ah…well then…" Akira looked rather deflated at Sae's statement.

Sae turned even brighter. Stuttering and looking anywhere but Akira's eyes. "Um well…it-it's not like I was going to say no either…but it's just…"

While the cute couple blushed, Makoto look ready to snap someone's back.

"Don't you two act all lovely dovey!" Makoto growled.

"My word!" Everyone suddenly looked at Yuskue. Who was eating the food with a god smacked look on his face.

"This dish is divine! I must speak to the head chief!" The young artist stood up in pride and shouted. "I will not leave until they hear what I have to say of such a marvelous feast!"

"Um…" Haru tried to turn the situation on a calmer head. "It's not so bad Moka-chan- "

"Not so bad!?" Makoto roared. "My twenty-six-year-old defense attorney of a sister is dating the seventeen-year-old crime boss of Shibuya!"

Akira raised a brow at that, "Crime boss?"

"Uh, hello?" Futaba groaned. "You have an _actual_ drug dealer, you know an ex-yakuza dude, a crooked politician, your best friends with one of the richest companies in the world, Inari can copy nearly anything, Ann's practically ruling the fashion world now, you can get away with nearly anything in school, and you know the world's greatest hacker."

The self-proclaim greatest hacker, shifted her glasses. "You could probably rule half of Japan if you wanted to."

"Oh, I know that." Akira shrugged. Then gave his trademarked cat like grin. "I always thought I was more of a Mafia boss. More classy that way."

"Madam!" Once again Yuskue cheerful voice priced though the restaurant. "Your cooking is the true ambrosia! Never have I tasted such a fantastic meal! Your skill is filled with such passion! You are a magnificent artisan of your craft!"

The 'madam' Yuskue is singing praise to is more of a bear of woman. Taller then everyone in the room, with three times the muscles, the head chief looked like she belonged in a war then a kitchen. It doesn't help that she as gruesome scar running up her lip, and had piercing blue eyes. Not even her blonde hair, wrapping in net, could detract from the fierce air around her.

"Bwahahahaha!" And the air was easily snuffed out as she laughed joyfully. "Thank you for your words! I put all my soul into my cooking!"

"I can tell!" Yuskue nodded. "I've never tasted such crafts men ship!"

"Ah A skinny man like you should meet my daughter! She'll make you nice and fat!" The chief gave Yuskue a heavy pat on the back.

And while new bonds were being formed-

"I am a grown woman Makoto! I don't need my little sister telling me who I can and cannot date!"

"He's old enough to be our little bother!

The two sisters looked ready to kill each other. Akira sighed at the present situation. This clearly wasn't the way he wanted this to go. He looked to any of his friends for help. Ann, Haru, and Futaba were talking about wedding colors, even though Sae hasn't even said yes yet. And Ryuji was still on the ground laughing.

"Big chested cow!"

"I don't want to hear that dome someone who's butt won't stop growing!"

"For someone _so_ mature, you still wear teddy bear panties!"

"That's rich coming from someone who ran with my underwear on her head acting like Kamen rider!"

"At least I don't still keep a stuffed Pokemon in my room!"

"You leave coco-chan out of this!"

"Titty monster!"

"Fat ass!"

Morgana sighed form his position in Ann's bag. The curious feline staying oddly quite given the situation. That and he was worried that any input on his part may just get him skinned by Makoto. "And now they divulged into name calling…"

"To be honest this was the second-best case scenario between these two…" Akira rubbed the back of his head as he watched his girlfriend and her little sister yell at each other.

"Er what was other scenarios" The cat asked hesitantly.

Akira shrugged. "The best case, Makoto would have just fainted. The worse, she gets on her bike and try to run me over or her and Sae try to settle this 'Niijima style'."

Morgana didn't like the way Akira said 'Niijima style'. "Um Whats- "

"Fine then!" Makoto growled with a rather demented grin on her face. "We'll do this the old fashion way…."

Sae started to take off her ear rings and crack her knuckles. "Sounds good to me. The usual, right?"

"First person to draw blood loses." Makoto said as she cracked her neck.

"I think that's my cue to step in." Akira said as Morgana watched in horror as the two women got into fighting stances.

"Ahem. Makoto?"

"Shut up Akira! When I am done with my sister, your ass is mine!" Makoto growled at her friend.

However, Akira boldly did not step down form the threat. "Be that as it may, as smart as you are Makoto you neglect one thing."

That got the angered girls attention. She turned to Akira with one her deathly sweet grins. "Oh? And what is that Akira?"

Akira gave his trademark smirk, "That I can run faster than you."

In a flash, he had raced by Makoto and picked up Sae in his arms.

"Kyha!?" Sae gasped as she was suddenly whisked away in Akira's arms as the young man ran out of the restaurant and down the streets of Shibuya.

-OOO-

"I…. Think…. we lost her…. phew…." Akira panted in the alley way him and Sae had hidden in.

"If that's the case…" Sae cough as she blushed a little. Akira still holding her in his arms. "Then could you put me down."

"Ah. Sorry." Akira set down his blushing girlfriend who sighed in relief as well.

"That went just as bad as I thought it would…." Sae said as she walked out of the alley way. Noticing they are far away from the restaurant and luckily Makoto too. The streets of Shibuya are less crowded here as people walked to a from in the chilly winter afternoon.

Sae and Akira walked out of the alley. Deciding that maybe a walking date would be better. Wondering around the city to any random destination. Passing by stores and shops that they previously visited. Other couples enjoying their day out like them. It is quiet and peaceful as the dangerous young man and even more dangerous woman took in the sights.

Akira rubbed the back of his head, as he started walking beside her. "To be fair, she came at really bad time."

Sae wrapped her arm around Akira's as they walked, leaning her head on his shoulder with a small smile. Surprising her young boyfriend, a little since she isn't one for any heavy handed public displays of affection. Sure, in private she can get clingy, but the most she's ever done in the public eye was hold his hand. Their age is still an oddity and if it got out that a public defender is dating a minor, she may just lose her job.

Their lucky that they look just like a pair of siblings to the public view, so he never pushed her for some affection, knowing how important her job is. Yet here she is, holding on to him like a cheery school girl. It doesn't help that some male passersby were glaring at him for having such a beauty hang on him.

"Ture." Sae said as she held up the engagement ring. Admiring its beauty with a rather cheeky smile. Much to Akira's embarrassment. "Although I can't blame for being so shocked."

"Ah…well…." Akira turned bright red as he remembered their reason for running. Honestly a part of him was hoping that the ring was just forgotten at the restaurant.

Gathering what little courage he had, Akira tried to make a decent excuse for himself. "W-Well, I really don't know when I'll be back in Shibuya. And, well i don't know how you'll take long distance relationships, so I thought maybe-you don't have answer now! or at all…b-but-well- "

"I think I'll keep it." Sae silenced Akira's rambling as she turned over the ring. Looking at it sly grin. While Akira could only try to keep his mouth closed.

"You're a loss cannon Akira Kurusu. Someone going to have keep you in line." Sae, said with her face more than a little red.

"Sae…you..." Akira, beyond happy, couldn't really form the words of his gratitude and elation.

"But on a few conditions." Which was kind of squished with Sae's blunt and commanding words. "Graduating form Tokyo U, I am not marrying a man that doesn't have a bachelor degree. We aren't telling ANYONE outside of our little group about this until your eighteen. While I don't mind you working as a barista at La Blanc, you better make a decent salary. And NO more getting in trouble with the law."

Akira gave an uneasy chuckle, not really all that surprised by the restrictions. "Tokyo U I can handle…."

Sae raised a scathing brow. She is not going to let him back out his promise.

Akira sighed, easily beaten by her harsh gaze. "Look, it's not like I am going to go looking for trouble or anything it's just…"

Akira looked at the blue sky. Blue as the sea surrounding his country. Just a few months ago the sky was blood red with demons taking over the sky instead of clouds. With the bones of monsters and blood flooding the streets.

"This…gift, of being a phantom thief. It's not something I can just…give it up." Looking at his hand, Akira could feel it. The dormant power of his rebellion, the rage of Satanael running through him. "And I know I am not the only one with this power."

Sae blinked at Akira's meaning, slowly understanding what he meant. "You're not talking about our friends, are you? There are more people like you and Makoto aren't there?"

"Sae." Akira asked. "Do you really think you could have held me in jail back then?"

It wasn't that cheeky joke Akira had asked her last night, he was genuinely asking that.

"Knowing what I know now, No." And Sae answered honestly. She may not know what exactly Akira's powers are, he hasn't told her everything yet, but the small hints here and there are helping her close the gaps. "I think we got lucky. Having someone like you, getting those…powers. If it had been someone like Shido…"

Sae went a little pale at the thought. "I don't even want to think about it."

'Like how a murder was right in front of you the whole time.' Akira's morbid thought lead to Akechi. While he condemns the former detective for his crimes, his death is more painful than any bullet.

"If someone like Shido, or worse dose have these powers, no normal person is going to be able to take them down." Akira nodded his head. Confident of his goal in life. "Not all heroes stay in the light Sae. Some need to walk that thin line of gray; using those nearly illegal means to take down the ones at the top."

Akira smirked. His lips turned upward ever so slightly to show off just a little of his teeth. It is a down right handsome smile. With the air of the devil hanging over it.

"When the gods fail us, it's the devil's job to put them back in their place."

"Why dose that have to be you though…." Sae grumbled under her breath. The defense attorney knew her boyfriend wouldn't be out the shady world for long. As much as she hates to admit it, he's good at staying in the shadows of the world and working behind the scenes. And with his skills he can put a lot of evil people behind bars.

She knows that for a fact. But that doesn't mean she should like her lover putting himself in danger.

Akira gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand. Easily knowing her worries, he gave a charming smile to ease her nerves. "Because I have the greatest woman in the world behind my back."

Sae blushed, but she it didn't quell her anger. "D-Don't try to butter me up! You know how I feel about out getting involved in that type of business. I know your kind of are like a mafia kingpin, but don't actually become one."

"Or you'll kick my ass like your punching bag?" Akira joked.

"No." Sae looked her fiancé dead in the eye. "I'll put a hole in you like I did my last five-hundred-pound punching bag."

Sae was far from joking.

Akira sweated a little under that threat. "I-I'll be careful…"

They found themselves in front of la balnc. Their wondering leading unsurprisingly lead them here. Both of the being coffee junkies, it was no shock that they would come to the little shop in their mindless walking.

"So, do you have any idea on how you're going to 'protect the world', mister dark Kamen rider?" Sae sighed. Knowing talking him out of whatever his insane plan is would be pointless.

"My long nose associate only told me to 'find the Truth seeker' and 'the child of death.'" Akira himself sighed at the very vague words that just came from his mouth. Akira had asked Igor about any other persona users, and the long nosed….thing, merely chuckled and told him to look for the 'Truth Seeker' and 'The Child of Death.' Whoever that is.

"Well that that's not cryptic at all…" Sae rolled her eyes. But she put her hand on her chin in thought. "Hmm 'truth seeker? Maybe an investigator? Or a prosecutor? Wait would that mean me?"

Akira let out a low chuckle at Sae's curiosity taking hold. "Don't worry about it right now. I'll be working on that when I get back to my family."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "For now, let just relax for the day. Dose a straight black sound good?"

"More then you know…" Sae sighed as she pushed the door open for the both. "Maybe a nice quite date is what we really nee- "

"Well look who finally showed up!"

Ryuji, along with the rest of the thieves, are all sitting at the table of the tiny coffee shop. With rather arrogant smiles on their faces. Even Sojiro had a sly smile dancing on his lips. Much to the dismay of the two lovers walking in.

Akira gapped "H-How did you all- "

"By the speed of an angry Makoto!" Futaba snickered while holding a bowl of popcorn. As if she was about to watch a movie. Although she may just see some sort of horror show in a moment.

"Hoo boy you're in for it kid." Sojiro chuckled with a smoke in his hands. "Never seen little Makoto so pissed. Oh, congrats by the way. Will be Ms. Kurusu or Mr. Niijima?"

Sae turned bright red while Akira hit his forehead. The he suddenly realized that there was one more person missing.

"Wait where's- "

The slow creaking of the door behind them made the couple jump in fear. The aura of un adulterated team mom anger washed over them.

They dared to turn behind them to see Makoto Niijima close the glass door of La Blanc as she was hiding behind it, with a smile. Although she is far from happy.

"So, Akira. Since where going to be family." Makoto locked the door behind her. Baring their only exit. "Let's get to know each other a little better, dear little bother."

As Makoto was about to give Akira the worst and longest lecture of his life, he realized that his new wife isn't who he should fear.

"YOU SON OF- "

It's his new big sister.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a Review if you liked it!**


End file.
